Things Are Never What They Seem
by Supernaturalredhead
Summary: In one town, the boys meet a very unusual girl. She is not what she seems, but she will have a lasting impact on the rest of their lives, especially Dean's. Please Review. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Not All Supernatural Beings are Evil**

**Synopsis:Dean and Sam Winchester travel with their father to fight supernatural evil creatures. In one town, the boys meet a very unusual girl that will have a far reaching impact to the rest of their lives.**

**Chapter 1 – A Chance Meeting**

High school could be such hell for Dean Winchester. He was dating Amber and he had screwed it up royally. He knew there would be tears and Amber would be furious, but he never expected for her to dress him down in front of the whole school for being a "sad little boy". He was a hero, but one at this stupid school would ever know or understand what his family did. "I'm a Hero!" yelled Dean.

His eyes fell as he walked away. He wished his dad would get back so they could leave. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this town. Why did he let himself get caught with Amber's best friend in the janitor's closet? He had actually really like Amber and she was a great kisser. To be honest, he knew why. He couldn't bear the thought of meeting Amber's parents. As much as he liked Amber, he just couldn't meet her parents. The one time when he had met a girl's parents, it turned out badly. He didn't know what to say and her parents looked at him like he was a thug and he was forbidden to see the girl ever again. This was torture. Besides, he would be gone soon anyway.

He had his head down, lost in thought, he didn't see the tiny black haired girl. He stumbled over her and knocked her down the last couple of stairs.

"What the hell?" She yelled. Looking up into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She knew that cocky grin. Dean towered over her 5'3" frame.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it would take a lot more than that to actually hurt me, but you are a nuisance."

Dean smirked at that and grinned down at her.

"Well, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me up? You can pick up my books too, while you're at it."

"Man, for such a shorty, you sure are bossy." Dean Laughed. He picked up her books and helped her stand.

As he helped her up and gave her, her books, she informed him, "For your information, in my family, I'm considered tall."

"Well, are you from a family of leprechauns?" Dean Smirked.

She looked him in the eye and very seriously said "Not exactly but you're close."

Dean snickered. This girl was definitely weird. She was not the type of girl that he usually went for. He didn't care for the Goth look that she wore. He normally looked at the Cheerleaders or more slutty types (as Sam would say), but as he looked closer he had to admit that she was cute. She was a little on the thin side and definitely short (Sammy might even be taller than her) but overall her figure would do. What really set her off was her face. She had these green eyes that seemed to see right through him into his soul, which made him kind of uncomfortable. Her facial features seemed rather fragile. She had a look that seemed to remind him of a pixie or a fairy like Tinkerbelle. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking of a Disney movie.

As he handed her books to her, she locked eyes with him, "She's wrong, ya know. You are a hero. Don't let anyone tell you different." She didn't wait for a reply. She ran out the front door before he could think of anything to say.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"Wh What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go home."

"Yeah, Sammy let's go. I hope Dad is back. I'm so ready to blow this town."

But of course, their father wasn't back. He did call though and tell them that he would be at least a few more weeks before he would be done with the latest hunt. Dean didn't want to go back to school and face everyone after the things that Amber had said about him in front of everyone, but he knew that if he didn't show, then CPS might be called. However, Sam was thrilled to go back to school. He had beat up the bully and given him a new name "Dirk the JerK."

School the next day started out just as bad as Dean had thought it would. He wished that people knew what he did and how many people he and his family saved. He couldn't tell anyone though because no one would believe him and it was their dad's number two rule to not let civilians know what they did. His dad's number one rule was to take care of Sammy. He was so lost in thought, he almost ran into the small girl again.

"Are you trying to kill me or what? She asked.

"Uh, no."I'm sorry. My name's Dean by the way."

"I know who you are." She stated flatly and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled.

She turned toward him and stared with her piercing green eyes. He almost forgot what he wanted to say. She seemed to have a strange effect on him.

"What do you want?" She asked with just a trace of irritation.

"I uh just wanted to know what to call you, since I keep trying to run you over." He smirked.

"My name is Vanessa, but my friends call me Nessie. You can call me that if you like since you seem to be constantly running into me." She smiled. "By the way, we're going to be late for English, if we don't get moving and you know what a pain Mrs. Moore can be if you're late."

"We have English together?" He was shocked. He didn't remember her in any of his classes. He really didn't want to go to English – Amber would be there. Ugh.

"Yes, in fact, I sit right behind you. We also have Biology and Algebra II together. Of course, I don't blame you for not remembering me. Up until yesterday, you only had eyes for Amber. Come on, I'll walk you to class." She said as she linked arms with his.

Some of the jocks, saw them walking down the hall and started taunting him. "Hey 'Hero' saved anyone today? Did ya climb a tree and save a kitty?"

Dean wanted to yell at them and bust their heads, but Nessie looked up at him calmly and said, "Ignore them. I know that you have saved people. They're idiots, probably taken too many steroids and fried their balls."

Dean chuckled at that. This girl was definitely different and funny. Dean was surprised by how much she seemed to know. He needed to find out just what this strange little girl really knew about him and his family. Unfortunately, before he could say anything, they were at the English class. Nessie's arm was still linked with his and he did not bother to let her go until they were at their seats.

As they walked into class, Amber shot daggers at them. She had thought about what she had said yesterday and she had planned to apologize to Dean for what she had said. She had decided that the reason Dean had kissed the other girl was because he was nervous about mee_t_ing her parents. Maybe she had pushed him to fast. He really was a nice guy, but now seeing him with Nessie. She didn't know what to think. That girl was just so strange. She dyed her hair jet black and spiked it up in a ridiculous fashion. Her clothes looked like she had gotten them from a second hand store. They were out of fashion and old. Her skirts barely made the dress code. They were way too short. She always wore black biker boots. She looked like a slut. She also did not interact much with anyone except her "family." Nessie only ate with her family, which come to think of it was kind of like Dean and Sam. Maybe Nessie had more in common with Dean than she did.

Dean sat down and refused to look in Amber's direction. Amber sighed and turned back toward the front of the class. Nessie sat behind Dean and whispered in his ear throughout class making him grin and smirk. Amber was livid. She wrote him a note saying she was sorry and sent it back to him. Dean didn't even open the note. He glanced at Amber and tore it up. No one gets to humiliate Dean Winchester.

At lunch, Dean was waiting at his regular table for Sam. Sam walked in with several guys Dean didn't know. They wanted Sam to eat with them, but he wanted to sit with Dean. He started telling Dean about his morning. How that everyone was telling him how great he was because he beat up Dirk the Jerk. Dean was only half listening because most of his attention was aimed at a table across the room where Nessie sat with her family and a few friends. Nessie just stared right back at him, ignoring the conversations around her. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring right at Dean. Sam finally noticed that Dean was only half listening and looked in the direction that Dean was.

Sam had heard through the school grapevine what Amber had done to Dean. He had tried to talk to Dean about it, but of course, Dean refused. He hated chick flick moments.

"Do you like her?" Asked Sam.

"Huh, what?" Asked Dean.

"I said DO. YOU. LIKE. HER?" as he pointed across the cafeteria at Nessie.

"Thanks, that was real subtle Sam. I think she can now see that we're talking about her? Dean said irritably.

"You still didn't answer my question?

"Well, I don't really know exactly what I think about her. She is so different. I've never really paid attention to someone like her before but there is something about her that I just can't put my finger on."

"Well, I think she likes you." Said Sam.

"You do?"

While this conversation was going on, Sam and Dean were being watched by someone who was planning revenge against one of the brothers.

Dean had after school detention with Nessie because Mr. Stacy, the Algebra II Teacher, was not as deaf as Mrs. Moore and caught them whispering. Dean got word to Sam about the detention and Sam told him that he would meet Dean at the Library after Dean's detention.

At 4:35, Dean walked into the library to find Sam and head home. He looked all over the library but couldn't locate Sam. He asked the librarian if she saw Sam this afternoon. She told him that she hadn't seen him, but Dean didn't know if she could have seen anyone with glasses as thick as coke bottles.

Dean started going to look in Sam's other classes when Nessie came running up to him.

"Dean, is Sam ok?'

"I don't know. I can't seem to find him any where?" He asked anxiously.

"I think he may be in the field behind the school? She said.

"Why do you think that?" He asked her, but she was already running down the hall to the exit behind the school. He ran after her.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They found Sam curled in a ball lying in the weeds behind the school. His face was bloody and his clothes were torn. He wasn't moving. His arm was twisted at an odd angle. His arm was obviously broken. He wasn't breathing. Dean straightened him out and started CPR immediately.

Nessie called 911. "Please you have to hurry. We have a little boy here, he has been horribly beaten, and he isn't breathing. His brother's doing CPR."

"Dean, the ambulance is coming. Don't give up!"

"Sammy, please breath, please be okay." Dean kept saying this in his head while he kept up with the CPR. Sam took a deep breath and looked up at his brother. Dean held him close to his chest telling him that he would be okay. Dean didn't realize that tears were falling down his face and into Sam's hair.

"He'll be okay, Dean. He will. Just believe. Sam is strong. His aura is strong. He isn't going to die today. Keep telling him that you love him and he will do the rest." She touched Sam and Sam started breathing on his own. Dean stared at her. Again, he had no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed to know things that she shouldn't know. He couldn't think about her right now. He just held on to Sam and believed like she told him.

"Sammy, hang on man. You're going to be okay. I love you, Sammy. Hang on."

The EMT came running toward them. They pushed Dean and Nessie away from Sam. One of the EMT asked Dean who they were and what had happened to the small boy.

"My name is Dean. This is Sam. He is my little brother, please don't let him die."'

"We'll do everything we can. You can meet us at hospital."

"No, I'm coming with you. He's my brother. I can't leave him."

The EMT loaded Sam into the ambulance and wouldn't let Dean get on the ambulance with them. "Son, we can't let a minor back here with us. You need to contact your parents to meet us at the hospital."

The door of the ambulance was slammed in Dean's face. He was in shock. His baby brother was alone. Nessie grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the parking lot. "Hurry Dean, we got to get to the hospital. Sam needs you!" With that, Dean started running to his car. Nessie followed.

"Nessie, thanks for everything. Helping me find Sammy and staying with us until the ambulance, but you don't have to come with me."

"I'm coming with you. You don't need to be alone right now. I'll stay until your dad gets here." As she jumped into the front seat, the car was already backing out of the parking lot.

At the hospital, Sammy was behind closed doors. Dean was left to sit in the waiting room with forms to complete. Nessie went in search of coffee. She called her sister to cover for her so that she wouldn't have to run home. She knew that Dean really needed her and she would stay as long as she could.

Dean called his dad and left a message. He hoped his dad would call him back soon. He tried to concentrate on the medical forms and wait for Nessie to come back. He was becoming more impressed with her. She had an inner strengthen that was hidden behind her size.

"Here" said Nessie as she gave him the coffee. "Were you able to get a hold of your dad?"

"No, I left a message. Hope he calls back soon." Dean looked so defeated and much older than his 17 years. She could feel his fear rolling off him in waves.

"Have you heard from the doctor?"

"No"

She took his right hand in hers and sat down next to him to wait. He seemed to feel better just having someone with him and holding his hand. He looked at her. He was starting to have feelings for her. Normally, he would find a girl friend someone to flirt with, kiss, and make out with; but Nessie was different. He was attracted to her of course, but his feelings were going deeper and it was happening so fast. He knew that as soon as Sam was out of the hospital and his dad came back then they would leave to the next city and hunt. He put that out of his mind and just hoped that Sam was okay and his dad would call. He would let time take care of the rest.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPNSPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Where is the family of Samuel Winchester?" said a tired looking doctor.

Dean jumped to his feet. "That would be me. I'm Dean, he is my brother. My dad's out of town on business. He'll be here as soon as he can. How is Sammy? Is he okay?"

"Oh, well, I should wait for your father before I discuss your brother. Please let me know when he gets here." The doctor turned to walk back down the hallway.

"Wait, you have to tell me how Sam is doing? I want to see him NOW." Dean grabbed the doctor's arm. The doctor's eyes teared as if Dean was hurting his arm. The doctor and Dean stared into each other eyes for about a minute. Neither one was backing down.

Nessie was worried that Dean was getting ready to deck the doctor, which if he did then security would throw Dean out of the hospital and Sam needed Dean. She quickly grabbed the doctor's other arm and made the doctor look at her. "Tell Dean about his brother and let him see Sam."

The doctor blinked stupidly and then said, "Okay, come with me."

Dean looked at Nessie and kissed her cheek "Thank you." He wasn't sure what happened but he knew Nessie did something. She just shrugged.

The doctor led them to a small room and told them to sit down. "Your brother has been hurt very badly. His right arm is broken in three places and needed surgery to fix. He has a severe concussion, which we need to keep an eye on." The doctor looked at his file and then out the window.

"What are you not telling me?" Dean knew the doctor wasn't telling him everything.

"It appears that your brother was beaten with a club or bat of some kind. He has six broken ribs and at least 3 bruised. He was hit repeatedly in the back. The impacts to your brother have back caused a great deal of swelling around his spinal cord. We won't be able to judge the full extent of the injury he has until the swelling has gone down and that could take up to six weeks. Currently, Sam doesn't appear to have feeling below his waste. We have him immobile so that he does not injure himself further."

"He can't feel anything below the waist. Are you sure?" asked Dean

"I'm sorry son."

"He'll be fine though once the swelling is gone, right?"

"I'm afraid not. There is permanent damage to his spinal cord, but we won't know the full extent of his disability until the swelling has reduced."

"Does Sam know?"

'Yes, he knows."

"Take me to him. NOW" Dean is yelling again. Nessie holds his arm, but Dean stands up and pulls his arm away and heads for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam can't believe that Dirk beat him so badly. Now he can't move his legs. What is he going to do? He can't help Dean and Dad hunt like this. Tears ran down his face.

Dean comes running into Sam's room. He sees Sam's tears and runs to his side. Because Sam is in traction, he can't hug him. So he holds his hand and rubs small circles on his forehead to comfort Sam. Nessie stays back because she knows that this is a private moment between Dean and Sam.

"Dean, I can't feel my legs. What am I going to do? Dad won't want me around anymore. I'm useless."

"Sammy, you are not useless. The d-doctor said it will get better as the swelling goes down. Now, tell me what happened and who did this to you."

"I can't tell you because you'll kill him and I don't want you to go to jail. He was human. It was all my fault. I started it. Oh Dean, what am I going to do?"

"Sammy calm down. Just tell me, please."

"Alright, it was Dirk. I humiliated him because I beat him up and now everyone calls him Dirk the Jerk. He grabbed me after school and said he wanted to talk about what happened. I thought we were going to be okay, so we went to the field behind the school. He picked up a baseball bat and just started hitting me over and over. I tried to get away but he hit me in the back and I fell. I couldn't get back up. I don't remember anything else" Sam started crying again.

"Sammy, we will work this out. Try not to worry." Dean rubbed small circles on Sam's forehead and let him cry it out. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

Nessie was amazed at how much these two really loved each other. She saw John Winchester coming down the hall. She wanted to say goodbye to Dean and Sam, but she knew that she couldn't let John see her. He had a problem with her family. Now, that John was back, she knew that her family would be leaving town quickly to stay out of his way. She whispered, "Goodbye Dean, take care of Sam".

At that moment, John Winchester came running into the running into the room. Dean and Sam looked up. Sam was afraid what his dad was going to do or say. John had already spoken with the doctor and knew there was no hope for Sam. He had already called Jim Murphy and as soon as Sam could be moved, he planned to drop Sam off with him. He would take Dean with him to help him hunt. He'd even let Dean drop out of school to hunt. Dean hated school anyway.

"Dad" both boys said at once.

"Hey, Dean." John did not even acknowledge Sam. Sam was a waste now. Sam just lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't bear to see the look in his dad's eyes. Dean was confused by his dad's reaction. Sam may be hurt but he was still Sam and he could still do things.

Dean and John left the room and had a heated discussion about Sam. John let Dean know that Sam was going to be living with Pastor Jim. He would take care of Sam, while he and Dean hunted. They would visit Sam when they could but Sam was useless for hunting. As soon as Sam could be moved, then they would take Sam to Pastor Jim. John told Dean there was no more discussion. The decision was made. Dean could stay with Sam until he could travel. John was leaving to finish his hunt that got interrupted. He told Dean that he would be back for them in 4 weeks.

Dean was devastated. He watched Sam sleep. How could his dad be so callous to Sam and his needs? They could not just leave Sam with Pastor Jim. Of course, Pastor Jim would take good care of Sam but abandoning Sam was out of the question. If he had to, he would find a way to stay with Sam. He couldn't leave Sam. Sam was not useless. He would try to find some way to get through to his dad.

Just when Dean was at his lowest, the door to the room opened and in walked Nessie with a bag of food. Dean stood up and walked over to her.

She whispered, "How is Sam?"

"He's sleeping finally. He was so upset."

"Here" she handed him the bag of food. "You need to eat and then we need to talk."

Dean looked at her. She was always so strange with how she worded things, but he was hungry. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had eaten, so he began eating.

"So, your dad is going to drop off Sam with a family friend?" She said.

Dean just looked up with his mouth open. "How did you know? Were you listening to us?"

"No, but I know things. By the way, I can fix Sam."

"Wh-what d-d-do you mean? F-fix Sam? Can you heal him?" Dean had no idea what Nessie was talking about.

"No, I can't heal him, but I can help him and yes there is a difference. I'm going to tell you some things that you might not believe, but I swear it's true. I know that you and your family are hunters. You hunt supernatural things and save people. This is how I knew you were a hero."

Dean just nodded at her and waited for her to continue.

"My family also hunts some supernatural things. We have hunting in common. But we do differ in one HUGE way. We differ in one way that you may not want to accept and probably won't like, but it doesn't make me bad or evil. You're human. I'm not. I'm an elf."

At this, Dean burst out laughing. "You're a what. An elf, like you work with Santa Claus. Girl, there is no such thing as an ELF. Beside even if you were an elf, which doesn't exist, you don't look like one. I mean you are short but way too tall for an "elf". Don't lie to me and make up some stupid story. My brother is paralyzed. I don't need this right now." He was becoming angry.

"Please, just give me 10 minutes. If you still don't believe me then I will leave and not bother you again. Please Dean. I swear I'm not lying."

"Okay, fine. Convince me."

"I am an elf. We like to think we are closer to Lord of the Rings elves than Santa's elves. I'll show you the truth." That said, she tapped her forehead and her face began to change. Dean watched fascinated. Her ears became longer and to a point. Her eyebrows because more arched and longer. Her canine teeth became small fangs. But what surprised him the most were her eyes. The pupils became thin and long, like cat eyes. Her skin was very pale but seemed to glow slightly. She definitely wasn't human. His first thought was to pull the gun from behind his back, but something stopped him. She was beautiful. He reached out to touch her ears.

"May I?" he asked.

"Sure, touch them. They're real." He stroked the ears. They certainly felt real. Unconsciously, she leaned into the touch and moaned. Touching an elf's ears was an erogenous zone and she was not prepared for the feelings his touch gave her. She backed away from him. Dean wasn't sure what he had done, but he could tell that Nessie was affected by his touch.

She tapped her forehead again and she looked human once more. "So what do you think?" She asked hoping that he believed her.

"Well, I guess you definitely aren't human, but I've never met an elf before."

Nessie grinned, "Well, over the years, we have learned to hide our true face. Humans don't react well to what they don't understand. You may have met more of us than you think. So do you believe me?'

Dean looked hard at her. She felt her hope start to drop, but then Dean grinned, his famous grin at her. "Alright, I believe you. Can you heal Sam?"

"Dean, I can't heal anyone, but I can fix him." She said calmly.

"What's the difference?'

"Let me try to explain. I'm an empath. I can feel other people feelings. I can also feel the pain of others. I can pull a person's injury into my own body. Then my body heals itself. The person is left in the condition they were in before the injury or illness. Do you understand?"

Dean would do anything for his Sammy. If this strange beautiful girl could "fix" Sam then he would let her try. "Yeah, I guess I do. When can you do this?"

Nessie stared at her feet. She wanted to help Sam but she was going to be in a lot of trouble when her family found out what she was planning.

"Dean, we have to do this now. If we wait, then someone in my family, one of the telepaths might find out. I'm blocking them now, but I can't keep it up much longer. I'm not allowed to help humans in this way unless my family allows it. This is NOT authorized. My family hates John Winchester. He killed an elf during a mating ceremony. He thought he was a vampire. I'm not like my family. I really like you and Sam. You and Sam have a destiny greater than your father and I want to help you. You both have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you will NEVER tell anyone not even your dad, especially not your dad. If you can't promise this and mean it, then I can't do this. Believe me I will know if you don't mean it."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded. Then they both said "We promise no one will ever know what happens."

"Okay, Nessie, just tell me what I need to do." He used her pet name. She was going to miss him so much because once she did fixed Sam; she would never see him again.

"You need to go to your hotel room and get all your stuff. You won't have time to get it after I fix Sam. You will have to haul ass. My family will feel the power surge and they will be coming here quickly. You have to take Sam and run. Drive as far and as fast you can. I will try to keep them off your tail as long as I can. Go now and hurry. I'll stay with Sam. I'll be ready when you get back. Hurry!"

Dean ran down the hall and to the parking lot. When he got to the hotel, he loaded everything into their duffel bags. It didn't take him long because they had so few belongings. He raced back to the hospital. He just hoped Nessie could do what she said she could.

Dean ran into Sam's room. Nessie had placed candles around the room and was burning incense. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, once I do this, I will probably pass out. You will need to get me and Sam to your car. I will be paralyzed like Sam is now, but he should be able to walk. I won't be able to heal instantly because his injury is very severe. I won't be able to move so you will have to carry me. I will need you to take me to my house and leave me by the tree in the front yard. You will have to leave me and run. Get as far away as fast as you can."

"Will you be alright? I don't want you doing this if you will not be okay." Dean and Nessie both turned to Sam.

"I will be fine, Sam. I promise. I'll probably just take a week or so to be back to normal. Don't worry. We better get started. We don't have much time. I can feel Malcolm, one of the telepaths, pushing me. He just realized that I've been blocking them. They think I'm doing something that I'm not supposed to do. Sam, this may sound weird but we need to share blood to help facilitate the process."

Sam looked at Dean and then back to Nessie. "Okay, do you have to cut me or something?"

Nessie grinned. "Nothing so barbaric. We share a blood kiss. I will slightly nip your lip and mine. We will kiss and share the blood. Are you ready?"

Sam blushed. He had never kissed a girl before. This would be his first kiss and there would be blood. He just nodded.

Dean rushed forward and kissed Nessie before she could move toward Sam. The kiss was sweet and full of promise. Nessie found herself kissing him back. She pulled away. "Dean, why why did you do that?"

"I like you and I wanted to kiss you first." Dean gave her his best honest grin. She smiled at him. Yes, she knew that if she had time, she could have a real relationship with Dean. It made her kind of sad to know that they would have to leave and they could never be together.

Nessie stepped up to Sam. She nipped his lip and he jumped. Before Sam could pull away, Nessie grabbed his face and kissed him deeply swallowing his blood and forcing Sam to swallow hers. Nessie didn't know what it meant but Sam did not taste like a typical human. Her eyes turned cobalt blue. Dean thought her eyes were beautiful that way. Sam's pupils were blown and he acted high. Dean was somewhat worried but he trusted Nessie.

"Okay, we have got to hurry. Dean, help Sam turn over and pull his shirt up so that I can put my hands on his injury. Sam, this is going to hurt really badly. You have to let me have the pain. I don't have time to be gentle. You have to let go."

As soon as Sam was in position, Nessie placed her hands on his back and closed her eyes to concentrate on pulling the injury. Her hands emanated a white light. It really hurt. Sam started screaming as did Nessie.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Dean.

"It only hurts him because he won't let go. Make him let go, Dean. AAGH. Hurry" cried Nessie.

Dean took Sam's face in his hands and told Sam in his best dad's voice. "Let it go Sam. That's an order." Sam finally let go of his injury and it flew into Nessie. She gasped from the pain and fell off the hospital bed. She was crying and in a great deal of pain.

"I didn't realize how much pain, Sam was in." She said weakly.

Sam moved his legs. He could feel them. Nessie did it. She fixed him. His happiness was short lived when he saw how much pain Nessie was in.

Sam got off the bed so that Dean could place Nessie on the bed and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

"YYYou hhhave tto llleave. NOW" She yelled. "Th they are c c coming. H Have tto ggettt out. Th They aarrre tttoo cclosse."

Dean helped Sam change clothes quickly. Dean picked up Nessie and she gasped from the pain and passed out. "Sorry, Come on Sam."

Dean held Nessie close. He looked out the door and saw that the hallway was clear. He had Sam stay close. They ran to the stairs. Dean was afraid that if they went into elevator, the elves would find them. Sam tried to hurry behind Dean, but he was wobbly and stumbled. They finally made it to the impala. Dean put Nessie in the back seat. Nessie was awake and Dean could tell she was concentrating on something.

"Dean, Look."

Dean looked where Sam was pointing. A dark van pulled up and her family exited the van. They moved as a unit to the hospital. Dean could tell that these men and women were experienced hunters just like his family.

"We have to go, Dean." Dean looked at Nessie and she seemed so weak.

Dean drove to her house as fast as he could. He parked a block away so that no one would see his car in front of her house. He picked her up.

Sam smiled at Nessie. "Thank you so much, Nessie."

"You are welcome, Sam. Be good."

"I don't want to leave you in front of this tree." Said Dean.

"You have to. Now go. I'll be fine. Take care of yourself and Sam." She said.

Dean bent down and kissed her long and deep on the mouth. His tongue touched her bottom lip begging for entry. She opened her mouth to him. The kiss was filled with so much passion. Dean never wanted the kiss to stop. He felt like he could kiss her for hours. He felt a connection with her that he had never felt before. He briefly wondered if he loved her. He knew he would never see her again, but he would always have a special place in his heart for her, because she of what she did for Sam.

"Thank you." He said as his kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes. She did not want to see them leave, but she had to watch him to memorize everything about him. She whispered, "I love you, Dean Winchester." She passed out.

Dean ran back to the car. Dean drove for 12 hours straight; he hoped it was far enough. He would never forget that strange, adorable girl.

Dean and Sam never told anyone, especially their dad, what Nessie did for Sam. They told their dad that Sam could walk once the swelling was gone. Their dad never mentioned it again. Dean often thought of her over the next year. He found himself comparing other girls to her. No one seemed to hold a candle to her. Sometimes he wished he could forget her because it hurt to think about her. Of course, he knew his dad would never approve of her, she wasn't human after all but she wasn't evil either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dean, since Sam is hurt, again, you are going to have to stay with him. You can't go on this hunt. It may be a week or two before I get back. Sam's arm should be healed by then. Here's some cash make it last." Ordered John, as he left the hotel room.

"Yes, sir"

Sam hung his head. He really tried to not to get hurt, but it seemed he was on the radar of everything to just throw him all over. He hated making Dean miss the hunt because they thought it was most likely a werewolf and Dean loved hunting them.

After their dad left, Sam quietly said, "I'm sorry, Dean. I know you were really looking forward to this hunt."

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. There will be others to kill and this way we can relax and just do nothing for a week since schools out." Said Dean, as he affectionately ruffled Sam's hair.

"Thanks, Dean and it's Sam" said Sam grinning. Dean always did make him feel better.

Several hours later, Dean asked Sam if he was hungry. Dean knew the answer before he asked because Sam was going through a growth spurt. He had grown three inches in the last month and he seemed to always be eating. Dean feared that if he kept growing like this, Sam might be taller than him and that would not be cool to have a younger brother be taller than him.

They walked over to the diner that was next door to the hotel. They walked past a table where two teenage girls were sitting and sit in the back booth. Dean thought there was something familiar about the girls, especially the red head, but he couldn't place where he had seen her.

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. Dean was always looking at girls.

Dean looked at Sam. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just always seem to find a girl to watch, but they aren't watching you. I don't think they're interested."

"Oh, Sammy, of course, they're interested. They just know you're too young and don't want you to see them watching."

"It's Sam and I had a girlfriend this year."

Dean just laughed. Sam did have a girlfriend this year, but he also knew that they had only kissed once.

The boys finished eating and stood to leave the diner. The girls stopped whispering as the boys walked by. Dean made a point to grin at the redhead, but she turned away and didn't make eye contact with him. Well, that was strange thought Dean.

After they got back to their room, they found a movie to watch. Dean made some microwave popcorn. The boys settled in for a movie night. He handed the bowl of popcorn and a can of coke to Sam. Just as he was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door.

Dean grabbed his gun just in case. He looked out the window and saw who was standing there. Dean shook his head and smirked at Sam.

"Who is it?" asked Sam nervously.

"It's those girls from the diner. See I told you they were interest."

"What do they want?" asked Sam.

"Gee, Sam, I have no idea." Dean rolled his eyes.

The girls knocked again, louder. Dean put his gun behind his back just in case and went to the door. He opened it very slowly. Before he knew what was happening, the tiny redhead grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Dean, I missed you so much."

Dean knew that voice but it couldn't be, could it? He pulled her back and looked at her face. Those eyes were the eyes that he had missed. He returned her hug.

"Nessie, not that I'm not happy to see you, but wh-what are you doing here? Dean stammered.

Sam ran over and Nessie hugged him too. "Sam, how are you?"

"I'm great. It's wonderful to see you, but what happened to your hair? We didn't recognize you." Laughed Sam. Dean smacked him on the back of the head. "What?" asked Sam?

"This is actually my true hair color, Sam." She pointed at the girl with her. "This is my older sister, Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Dean and Sam."

Dean had to know, "How did you find us?"

Nessie grinned at him, "Well, when I fix someone with an injury as bad as Sam's, I can find them if I really concentrate on them."

Jasmine smirked at Dean. She looked him up and down and walked around him. He felt like a piece of meat. She made him feel very uncomfortable. She looked at Nessie. "Are you sure about him? He doesn't look like much to me."

"Hey! You're not so great either." Said Dean looking very irritated.

"Don't listen to her Dean." She turned to Jasmine. "He is exactly what I want, what I need."

"Um, what are you talking about? I'm standing right here and I feel like a piece of meat? Of course, I don't really mind being stared at since I am so handsome" Dean smirked at Jasmine. She rolled her eyes, which made Nessie laugh. They were so similar.

"Well, tell him and let's get this over with." Said Jasmine.

Dean looked at Nessie. He was starting to get irritated. He had no idea what these two girls were doing here or what they were talking about. "Somebody better tell me something or I'll have to ask you to leave." He said as he looked at Nessie.

Nessie was very uncomfortable. She had planned what she was going to say, but standing here in front of Dean, she was tongue tied. She didn't know if she could go through with this. Jasmine could tell that Nessie was about to give up and run, so she knew she was going to have to be the one to get this started. She loved her little sister and she knew that Nessie needed this.

"Well, why don't we sit down because this is going to take some explaining," Said Jasmine, as she pointed at the table and chairs.

They sat down. Jasmine took Nessie's hand and nodded for her to start. "Nessie, start from the beginning. I can sense that he might be acceptable after all."

"Thanks." Smirked Dean.

"Okay. This is so hard, harder than I thought. Here goes. I desperately need your help. I need you to be with me. I I can't." Said Nessie looking at her hands.

"Look I don't know what is going on, but if you're in trouble, you can trust me. You know that we're hunters. Sam and I can help you. Just tell us what's wrong." Dean looked into Nessie's eyes and in that moment, he knew that he would do anything for her. His strange, adorable girl was back. He took her hands in his and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, you know that we're elves. Well, all elves are born with gifts. The number of gifts you have kind of determines how you'll be ranked in the elfin community (our enclave). Jasmine's considered highly gifted." Nessie smiled at Jasmine. As she spoke, it was getting easier. Dean and Sam listened intently without interrupting her.

"The ranking is based on the number of gifts that you possess.

Ordinaries have 1 to 2

Gifted have 3 to 4

Highly Gifted have 5 to 6

Prodigies have more than 7."

"So, where do you fit in this ranking? Asked Dean but he had a feeling that Nessie was the highest ranking.

"Well, Dean, Nessie is a prodigy, which you must understand is extremely rare. We only see a couple in each generation. Nessie is very special." She said as she smiled at her sister.

"What gifts do you have Nessie?" asked Dean curiously.

"Okay, here's my list

1 – Mask my elf face (which almost every elf can do)

2 – Empath (very strong by the way, as you and Sam are aware of)

3 – Self-healing

4 – Telekinetic (Nessie pointed at a coke can and it moved to her hand)

"Cool" Said Sam and Dean together. Nessie grinned. This was getting easier.

5 – Telepathic (which is different from empathic and I'm a weak telepath, but it still counts)

6 – Wind Bender (Nessie made a small tornado)

7 – Water Bender

8 – Fire Starter (Nessie snapped her fingers and fire appeared in her hand)

9 – Shield. Sam throws that can at me. (The can bounced away without hitting her. Sam laughed.)

Sam and Dean just stared at her with their mouths open. It was unbelievable. She was so tiny but so powerful. They were totally amazed.

"Holy cow! Girl you're amazing." Yelled Dean. He kissed her cheek. Nessie blushed.

"I'm not superwoman or anything. I can be hurt and I can die." She said honestly.

"Nessie could even have more gifts. We won't know until she reaches her full maturity." Said Jasmine. "You need to keep going Nessie. Tell them the rest or do you want me to?" Jasmine knew the rest would be hard to discuss.

"Nessie, you look scared. Are you okay'?" asked Dean. His eyes were full of concern. "Why are you telling us this?

"Well, our ranking determines who we mate with and why. Elves age differently. I I'm only 9 years old. We are fully mature when we reach 10. At ten, we reach our full physical and sexual maturity. I'll be ten in one month. The Elfin Elders want to make stronger elves. They want strong elves to mate with other strong elves (highly gifted or prodigy) to try to make even stronger babies. Because of this, elves that are highly gifted or prodigies are put into a breeding program. When you are ranked as highly gifted or prodigy, you're no longer allowed to choose who you mate with. It is all decided by the elders. There will be a ceremony on my 10th birthday. At the ceremony, I will go from looking 17 or 18 to looking about 25 years old. I'll be presented to the enclave and then I will have to… I will uh have sex with the man selected by the elders. The elders have already selected Malcolm for me." Tears started running down her face.

Jasmine put her arm around Nessie's as she cried. Dean and Sam didn't know what to think. Nessie was clearly upset and afraid.

"Who is Malcolm and why are you so scared of him?" asked Dean.

Jasmine looked at Dean. "Malcolm is one of the strongest telepaths. He is over 300 years old and he is very powerful. He has sired some of our strongest. Since Nessie is a very powerful empath, it is only logical for them to be paired together. But Malcolm is not a good man. He is sadistic and mean. He likes to inflict as much pain as possible when he mates. He was my first." Said Jasmine, as she looked away as a lone tear ran down her face. "I was unable to walk for two weeks. The pain was horrible. Even now, mating is very painful for me. He broke something in me that can't be fixed. Nessie has tried to fix me, but she can't. I don't want this for Nessie."

Dean looked concerned. "Well, that is sick, but what does all this have to do with us? I don't know how we can help? Did you want us to gank him or something?"

"No, you can't kill him. He's too well protected. Malcolm has this quirk that he only wants girls that are virgins. Nessie is a virgin. We need her to not be a virgin." Said Jasmine as she nodded at Dean. "That is what we need you for"

"Dean, I want to ask you to be my first. I know that you're kind and good and you won't hurt me more than necessary. Please Dean" begged Nessie.

Dean could not believe this. Sam giggled. Dean glared at Sam, who stopped giggling. Dean turned to Nessie. "You want me to pop your cherry, tonight?"

Jasmine smirked at him. "You sure know how to sweep someone off their feet."

"Shut up, Jasmine." Nessie turned to Dean. "I need you to mate with me so that I won't be a virgin anymore. Malcolm won't want me. He won't get a chance to hurt me. I will be given to a lesser elf. We would have this one night. Then Jasmine and I will go back to the enclave. There will be no strings attached. You will probably never see me again."

Dean smirked, "Well, I guess I owe you for what you did for Sam."

Nessie's hopeful face fell. "I don't want you to do this because you feel obligated." She cried softly. "I helped Sam because he deserved to be helped. I don't want this to be something that you feel like you have to do to repay a debt. I want you to do this because you want to help me not because you owe me. If this is just an obligation, then we're leaving. Come on Jasmine. I guess I was wrong."

Nessie stood up and went to the door. Dean jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Nessie, I'm sorry for saying it that way. I do want to help you for you. I don't want that Malcolm getting the opportunity to hurt you. I will be honored to be your first."

Nessie looked up at Dean and felt a warmness spread through her. She could feel that he really had feelings for her. He would help her. She hugged him and he held her in his arms. It felt so right, but leaving would be so very hard.

"How do you want to do this? Do you have a room where we can go to be alone? Unless, she has to watch or something." asked Dean with a grin on his face.

"What? No, she doesn't have to watch. EWW. We have a room a couple of doors down. If Sam doesn't object, Jasmine can stay here with him." Nessie was beaming.

Sam thought all this was too funny. "Yeah, Jasmine can stay with me, but I'm not going to be doing what you two are going to be doing." Jasmine laughed. She thought Sam was a little sweetheart.

Dean and Nessie left the room and walked down to her hotel room. Nessie handed the key to Dean. He unlocked the door and then turned to her. He swept her up into his arms and held her to him. She laughed. She felt like a princess in his arms. He was smiling his best smile at her. She was feeling overwhelmed and excited as he walked them into the room. He kicked the door shut and slowly walked to ward the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. She looked up at him with complete trust. Dean was going to make this as good for her as he could. He never thought he would see her again and now here she was.

Dean knew that he had to take it slow with her. He did not want to hurt her. He was going to make this as good for her as he could. This would be their one and only time.

Nessie had full trust in Dean but she was still nervous. She hoped that Dean would enjoy this as much as she sensed she would.

Dean turned out the light. He had been with a few virgins before and knew that it was easier for them to have the lights off. He sat down beside Nessie and took off his boots and socks. He turned to her and gave her a chaste kiss. He then reached down and took off her shoes and socks. She could barely see him in the dark, but she was glad for the darkness and hoped that it masked her nervousness.

Dean took her face in her hands and kissed her. He opened his mouth and with his tongue asked for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed the entrance of his tongue. As the kiss deepened, Nessie lost herself in the kiss.

Dean pulled his shirt off. He continued to kiss and caress her. Her breath quickened. Dean could tell that she was relaxing and gave into her feelings. He pulled her shirt over her head. He pulled her on to his lap and pulled her close has he took off her bra. His hands and lips were hot on all over her face and neck.

Nessie dug her fingers into his wide shoulders. He lays her down on the bed. He smiles down at her and she has perfect trust shining in her eyes. He takes off his jeans, clad only in his boxers. He slowly unzips Nessie's jeans and pulls them off. He reaches in and kisses Nessie deeply as he removes her panties. Nessie is nude below him. His eyes had adjusted enough that he could see her well enough to tell how beautiful she really was.

Dean licks one of her nipples as she arches her back. She whimpers his name as he slowly moves down her body. His tongue is unbearably hot against her stomach. He continues down to the spot below the soft curls of her pubic hair. He licks back and forth like a cat lapping up sweet milk. Nessie is gripping his head. She has never felt something like this ever.

Dean can't help grinning. He knew that he was working his magic. She was mewling, writhing, heels ascending and descending on his spine. Dean could tell she was close, so he licked and sucked deeper and faster. Nessie's back arched as she came. She screamed, "De…De…De." It was the only thing she could say. Dean moved back up her body and kissed her deeply.

He asked her if she was ready for the next step. She was so excited that all she could do was nod her head yes. He puts a condom on and moved between her legs. Her breathing is coming in quick gasps. She knows that it will hurt but she no longer cares. She wants him inside her now.

"If I'm quick, it'll hurt less. Is that okay?" Nessie nodded. She spread her legs further apart to let him know that she was ready. He kisses her deeply and feels her heart rate increasing. He moves to her opening and pushes in with one smooth motion. Nessie screams as her hymen is broken. She's no longer a virgin.

When she screams, Dean is concerned. He stops moving. "Are you all right?"

She smiles and says "De… De…De"

He has learned that this is her way of saying how excited she is. He starts moving again. He pushes himself completely in her. Because of her size, he didn't know if all of him would fit, but he fit perfectly. She was so tight.

Nessie is writhing and making gasping noises. He can tell she is close and he encourages her to climax. She does quickly and arches her back as she screams. He kisses her deeply. He isn't ready to climax yet. He holds her close and lets her rest for a moment before he starts moving again. Her skin is so warm. He feels like her insides are on fire. She climaxes again and this time Dean climaxes as well.

As he moves to pull out of her, he is horrified to see that the condom broke. "Ah, Nessie, we have a problem."

She looks at him holding the broken condom. "Don't worry, Dean. I can only get pregnant when I'm in heat. I won't be in heat until I turn 10. We should be fine."

Dean is relieved. He lies beside her and pulls her into his arms. Nessie is so happy. She wishes she could stay with Dean forever. She didn't realize that she would get so attached to him like she was. She suddenly felt so sad. She would have to leave tomorrow and never see him again. She started sobbing.

"Nessie, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Dean was very concerned.

"No, Dean. I'm not hurt. You were more amazing than I ever imagined. I am so grateful to you. You made me feel so beautiful and so alive. I will never forget you. That is why I'm sad. I will miss you so much."

"Well, I think I'll miss you too."

He kissed her again and held her tightly until she fell asleep. He felt sad, but he would not let Nessie know. He would stay strong for her so that she could go back to the enclave and live the life that she was meant to live. He was not in her future and he knew that. He was glad that he was her first and he would never forget her.

The next morning, Nessie and Jasmine bid farewell to the two Winchester brothers. Nessie would never forget them, but she had to go home now. She kissed Dean goodbye one last time. She cried all the way back to the enclave.

"Goodbye, Dean. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 3 years since Dean had been with Nessie. Sometimes he still thought about her, especially on the anniversary of their one night together. He hoped that she was happy. He would have liked to contact her just to see that she was okay. He hoped that he had saved her from that Bastard, Malcolm. He couldn't understand how parents could let someone like Malcolm hurt their daughters.

"Dean!"

"Wh What?" Dean looked up from his menu.

"Dude, you were totally zoned out. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just order your lunch." Said Dean irritably. He had found himself thinking about Nessie more and more. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was in trouble.

Sam watched Dean. He had been acting very distracted lately. Their dad had even commented on Dean's attitude. Dad had told Dean to get his act together. Dean had dejectedly told him he would do better. Dean hated it when his dad was angry with him, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her.

Dean's ringtone blared. Dean assumed it was their dad.

"Yeah" said Dean.

"Dean, how're ya doin boy?" Dean was surprised. It sounded like Bobby.

"Bobby, is that you? How've you been? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it's been a while. Been good. I'm calling because a package came here for you.

"A package for me? Who's it from?"

"Well, let's see. Says Nessie. No last name or return address. Do ya want me to get it to ya or hold it for you here?"

"I know her. We can be to Pastor Jim's tomorrow. Could you send it to me there?" asked Dean. Nessie had sent him a package. His heart jumped. He couldn't believe how excited he was to have contact with her.

"Yeah, I'll FedEx to Jim's. Hey, you boys need to call once in awhile."

"Thanks, Bobby."

Sam looked at Dean expectedly when he got off the phone with Bobby. Dean had a grin on his face. He told Sam that Nessie had sent him a package and they were heading to Pastor Jim's to get the package. Dean called Pastor Jim that they would be coming by in a few days and that Bobby was sending a package for him. Sam was surprised to see Dean so excited about a package from Nessie. Dean never spoke about Nessie or that night they shared. Dean had been quiet after the night but Dean refused to talk about Nessie. Now, Dean was driving too fast to get to Pastor Jim's for the package.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean pulled into Pastor Jim's driveway. He looked over at Sam and punched him. "Wake up princess, we're here."

"Ow, don't do that Dean. That is no way to wake someone up when they have been stuck in the car for 18 hours straight. You look like crap, ya know." Said Sam, as he got out of the car.

Pastor Jim came out of the house and hugged both boys. It had been a while since he had seen the boys and he was overjoyed to see them. As they walked into the kitchen, Dean saw a package on the counter.

"Yes, Dean that's your package." Said Pastor Jim. Jim and Sam both laughed at how Dean practically dove for the package.

Dean had the package in his hands and suddenly felt very nervous. He gently carried the package to the kitchen table and sat down. He looked at package.

"Dean, Sam and I will go to the living room to give you some privacy. Call if you need us." Said Jim as he grabbed Sam's forearm and pulled him from the kitchen.

"Thanks." He looked at the package. His hands were sweating. He rubbed his hands on his jeans to dry them off.

He slowly opened the package carefully. As he opened it, pictures fell out to the table. He looked at the pictures. The pictures were of an older Nessie (She looked to be in her twenties) and a young girl with dark hair and amazing green eyes. The little girl's eyes looked like his. He thought for a moment that maybe the child might be his. Nessie and the child were smiling. He pulled out two vials with red liquid. It looked like blood. Why would Nessie send him these things? He pulled a letter out of the package.

_My Dearest Dean,_

_I'm sure you are shocked to hear from me after all this time. I tried to contact you several times before but I was unsuccessful. I remember you had once mentioned Bobby Singer as a special family friend, so I've taken the chance that he can get this package to you. I pray this package has made it to you. I hope you are happy._

_Please read the entire letter before you make any judgments. I hope you won't hate me. You must know that the night you gave me was one of the best nights of my life. The memory of that night has sustained me through these years. You made me feel beautiful and loved. I don't expect you to feel the same._

_You saved me from Malcolm. He was so disgusted by my mating with a human that he refused to even look at me. He also refuses to mate with any of my sisters, so in a sense you have saved them, as well. Of course, my parents were not happy by what I had done. I have brought great shame on my entire line, but I care not. I have been punished, but it was a small price to pay for the one night with you._

_Now for the hard part: I know that I told you that there would be no strings attached, but I was wrong. I told you that we didn't have to worry about pregnancy because elves were like cats and only went into heat twice a year and that was the only time that I could get pregnant. Of course, you insisted on wearing a condom but it broke. Apparently, I was in heat and didn't realize the symptoms because it was my first one. Surprise, you're a daddy. I didn't plan for it to happen. I didn't lie to you. I really thought we were safe. But I don't regret having her. _

_She is amazing. I included some pictures of her. Her name is Alexandra. I haven't used your last name because I don't want the elfin elders to know who I mated with. They have their suspicions but no proof. You can see how much she looks like you. She has your beautiful green eyes, your smirk, and sense of humor. You may not believe that she is yours, so I included a vile of her blood and a vile of my blood. You can have a DNA test done and you will see that she is yours and not anyone else's. _

_I want you to meet her in person. She deserves to meet her daddy, but I know that it isn't possible. I'm a prisoner. The elders were furious that I threw away tradition and mated with a human. According to our laws, I was to be caned (beaten with an actual cane). Don't be shocked. When I left you, I knew I would be publicly caned. Jasmine knew as well, but we felt the public caning would be better than being forced by Malcolm. Don't worry, I wasn't caned. At the last minute, they found out that I was pregnant. Our laws don't allow you to beat a pregnant female regardless of her crimes._

_The elders tried to abort her, but since I am a shield and self-healer, they were not able to kill her. They tried to force me to abort her, but I refused. Because of my refusal, I was placed under arrest and placed in a dark locked 12 by 12 cell. She was born in darkness on October 27, exactly 8 months after our night. She was small for an elf. I guess the human part of her made her small but she was perfectly formed. She may have been born in darkness, but she has a bright light that radiates from her very soul. Even in the dungeon where we live, she is happy and joyful. She keeps me going. She always makes me smile. I share all my happy thoughts of the outside world with her so that when we escape (and we will escape) she will know what to expect._

_I had hoped that once the child was born, then they would let me go, but I was wrong. They have told me that they will never let me go unless I tell them who Alexandra's father is. Fear not for I will never tell them. If I told them, then your life will be in danger. I can't do that to you. This was not your fault, it was mine. _

_The elders were convinced that Alexandra would be an ordinary, but she isn't. She is already ranked gifted, but we are hiding most of her gifts. You made a prodigy Dean! One day, she may even be stronger than me. She can cause plants to go. We have a hard time hiding this gift. She likes to grow flowers in our cell. I have learned to steal the energy from the plants so that no one will see them. She can also call animals. This is a very old and ancient gift. The last elf to have this gift died in 1513. If the elders knew of this gift, I fear what would happen. Once they realized our daughter was gifted, I was placed in the breeding program because if I could have a gifted child from a mere human then I would have an amazing child with a highly gifted male. _

_They keep me too weak to escape, but not too weak to be used as a breeder. I do not submit willingly to the mating. They have to beat and rape me. However, I have learned a new gift. I have learned to stop my ovulations. I will not give them a child. They are beginning to suspect that you may have broken me. I have hope that in a few years they will give up and let me go. When I am free, I will bring your daughter to you. I have to get away before they realize Alexandra is a prodigy. As it stands, she cannot be in the breeding program because no one wants to sully themselves by being with a half human. However, if they realize that she is a prodigy, then she will be seen as a miracle and she will be placed in the breeding program and taken from me. I will try to escape before that happens._

_Well, now you know of my life with your daughter. I have told her about you. She knows all about you and Sam, well, as much as I know about you. She likes to read my thoughts and view pictures of you that I carry in my heart. I know we only had one night but I do love you, Dean. I know that you probably don't love me and you may have found another but I am okay with that. I know that you will love our daughter and that is all I ask of you. _

_I will stay strong until the day that we run away. Keep Sam safe and continue to be the Hero that I know you are._

_Love always and forever,_

_Nessie and Alexandra_

Dean re-read the letter. He was a father. He didn't need the blood test to prove it. He could see himself in the pictures of his daughter. He looked in the package to see if there was anything else. He saw a folded paper of a picture drawn by a young child. The picture had four stick figures with names written above each person – Mom, Alex, Dad, and Sam. She had drawn Sam a lot taller than the rest. Dean laughed at that. The picture had a smiling sun and flowers and birds. Dean felt a tear running down his face. He felt a deep sadness for what Nessie and Alex were suffering. He couldn't even image what it was like for them to be in prison being beaten and raped continually. Her crime was sleeping with him and having a half human child. How could they do this to them?

What was he going to do? He couldn't leave them at the enclave, but she gave no clue of where they were. He shook his head. Aw, Nessie, she probably knew that if she gave a hint, he would try to rescue her. He knew that she was trying to protect him. She was always so brave.

He looked over the pictures. The two of them looked so beautiful. He could see a hint of sadness in Nessie's eyes. The pictures might hold a clue to their location. He knew he would be studying these pictures.

"Dean, are you okay? You've been in here a while." Sam was concerned.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

Dean just chuckled. "Of course, I'm fine. I just found out I'm a father." Dean handed a picture to Sam. "She's my daughter. Her name's Alexandra."

"Wow! She looks just like you. She has your eyes. Her mom's Nessie?"

"Yeah, I think I need a beer. Apparently, we weren't as careful as we thought." Dean stood and handed the letter to Sam. "Here, you need to read this. I want you to know, as much as I do."

Sam looked at the folded paper. "Are you sure, Dean? I mean this is probably private between you and her?"

"Yeah, Sam, read it. We have to find them." Dean headed to the refrigerator for a beer. After a sip, he said. "I think what I really need is whisky."

He sat down and watched Sam read the letter. He could see the different emotions play across Sam's face as he read the letter. When he was through reading, Sam looked at Dean with a deep sadness.

"Dean, this this is horrible. We have to do something. We can't leave them there."

Dean took another sip of his beer with a thoughtful look on his face. "I agree totally, but I can't think of how to find them. Nessie didn't leave any clues that I could see. Uh, Sam…"

Sam looked up at Dean. "I don't want to tell Dad, at least not for a while. He won't understand. Let's keep this between the two of us until I can figure something out."

"But Dean, Dad might have some contacts that could help us find them."

Dean shook his head. "I want to keep this quiet for now Sam."

"Okay, Dean. What are we going to tell Pastor Jim?"

"You don't have to tell me anything." Both boys turned to Pastor Jim standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean to ease drop but you weren't exactly whispering. I do not condone pre-marital sex, but it seems this girl has suffered enough and I won't judge her or you. Congratulations on your daughter. I may be able to help you find them. I have contacts that may be able to help without letting them know who she is."

Dean told Pastor Jim everything he knew about Nessie and her family. Pastor Jim listened quietly. He was shocked by most of the story, but he wasn't going to judge Dean. It was apparent to Sam and Pastor Jim that Dean truly cared for this girl, even though she wasn't human. Jim also knew that Dean was right about not sharing the information with John. John Winchester was not going to be happy about Dean knowingly being with a non-human, even though the non-human had healed Sam.

"Dean, I will do everything I can to help you find them. You might want to share the information with Bobby. He might be able to help and he won't tell John."

"Thanks." Said Dean quietly. He was full of worry for his daughter and Nessie.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and Dean and some of their closest friends searched for Nessie and Alex. They tried location spells. Bobby finally had to admit that the elves probably had somehow cloaked their enclave to keep them safe from hunters and other things. Dean was sick with worry, but Dean and Sam continued to hunt with their dad and search for Nessie when they had any spare time.

When Sam turned 19, he left for college. To say Dean was devastated was an understatement. He no longer had Sam to work with. He had also never found Nessie and his daughter. Alex would be four years old. He would never give up looking for them, even if he was alone in his search.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam and Dean were together again. Dean had gone to Sanford and gotten Sam when their dad had disappeared. Dean just couldn't stand to be alone any longer. Sam had stayed with Dean, after the demon that killed their mom, killed his girlfriend, Jessica. Dean was happy to have Sam back, but a part of him would never be happy. He had never found Nessie and Alex. Alex would be eight years old now. She would be coming into her full gifts and the elders had probably found out Alex was a prodigy. He feared that if she was not found soon, then she would be pushed into the breeding program or worse.

_Flash Back to Two Years Ago_

_Bobby had called with possible news about Nessie and Alex. Dean and Bobby had found the compound, but it had been deserted for some time. Bobby wanted to leave, but Dean wanted to search the place to be sure that this was indeed where Nessie and Alex had been kept. They might find evidence to tell them where the elves had moved._

_Dean knew that Nessie had been kept in a cell. They went down into the Cellar. They found six locked cells. They found the keys to open them. The first five cells were empty but there were shackles bolted to the walls. Dean could only think of what sick things these elves had done. _

_At the final cell, they found two cots. The other cells had only had rags on the floor for beds. Dean knew that this is where his child had lived. On one wall, flowers and animals had been painted. Some of the drawings were obviously made by a small child but as your eyes moved across the wall, the pictures became more and more integrate and were drawn by a true artist. Dean looked at the last picture. Bobby was just as shocked as Dean. They were looking at a portrait of Dean and Sam with Nessie and Alex._

_They looked at the rest of the room, but didn't find anything else. As they turned to leave, Dean's flashlight hit the floor at an angle. He saw a board that was slightly raised. He didn't really know how he knew but he knew that Nessie had hidden something under the board._

_Dean removed the board and removed a small box that was hidden there. The box contained pictures of Nessie and Alex. He put those in his pocket. He couldn't bear to look at them at the moment. There were also two letters._

_Bobby and Dean searched the rest of the compound, but they didn't find any clues to where the elves moved or why they left the compound. Dean left the compound with a heavy heart. If they had only found this place sooner, then he would have his girls safe. Years earlier, he had started thinking of them as his girls. He had read the letter from Nessie at least a hundred times. He had not received any other packages from her. He felt like he failed them, he was too late._

_When they got back to the hotel, Dean went to his room alone. He had thought about going to get drunk and laid. He felt terrible, but he needed to see the pictures and read the letters. The pictures made him hang his head and cry. _

_Alex had grown into quite a beauty. She smiled in the pictures. In the last picture, Alex looked to be about 12 years of age, even though he knew that she was only five or six years. Dean guessed that she looked older because of the elf part of her. What bothered him the most were the pictures of Nessie. She was so pale. Her eyes were haunted and she looked exhausted. Her wrists had shackles on them. She looked like someone who had been tortured for years. _

_Dean looked at the two letters -- one was from Nessie and one from Alex. He decided to read the one from Alex first. He was afraid to read Nessie's._

_Alex's Letter_

_**Dear Daddy,**_

_**Mommy has told me all about you. She says you are kind and brave. Someday, I will meet you. I hope that you will like me.**_

_**I am 5. I get to go to school now. The kids do not like me. I am a dirty human. Mommy says I'm not but kids call me this. I don't mind because you are human. I make good grades at school. I like to draw. Mommy says I am her artist. I draw to make Mommy smile. She cries when she thinks, I am sleeping. She misses you.**_

_**Mommy says you save people. Daddy, you need to find us soon. Mommy is very sick. She says she's not, but I know that she is. Please save us.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alex**_

_Alex's letter broke his heart. He got up and got the bottle of whisky out of his duffle. He drank a couple of shots before he started Nessie's Letter. _

Nessie's Letter

_My Dearest Dean,_

_I leave this letter hoping that you find it. If you are reading this, then you know where I have been for the past five years. I'm sorry Dean. I never should have brought you into this, but if I hadn't then I would not have Alex. I do not nor will I ever regret our night together or having Alex. It matters not what I must endure because I do not regret it. The only regret I have is the pain that I have caused you and the captivity of our daughter. _

_I know that you have been searching for me. You have to stop looking for us. You are in danger. Even as I write this, I know that you will not stop looking. You will not save yourself. It is who you are, you are a hero. You save people and you want to save us, but you can't. The elves have psychics working against you. It is all I can do to keep your identity secret, but the more you search the harder it is for me to protect you. You will never find us. We are kept well hidden. The elders will move us again before you can even get close. You are putting yourself, your family, and friends in danger. The elders have put out the order to kill you as soon as they determine who you are. I know that this is all my fault. If I had not sent the other package to you, then you would not have known what was happening, but I felt you had a right to know about your daughter. Please stop looking and please forgive me._

_I have left you a letter from your daughter and some family photos. You can see that our daughter is beautiful. Even for an elf, she is considered extremely beautiful. Everyone comments on her beautiful, exotic eyes. She gets those from you. _

_She is finally allowed to go to school. She is in the equivalent of the sixth grade. As I've told you before, elves age differently. She may only be five years of age, but she looks to be about eleven or twelve to humans. She is extremely bright. She does well in school academically, but socially, she has a harder time. The kids and even some of the teachers call her half-breed and dirty human, but Alex takes it all in stride and doesn't seem to let it bother her too much. I have no status to make them stop. I've tried to tell her that she should be proud of her half-human self because that is what she gets from you._

_I have tried to keep her gifts hidden, but some have been found out. I am such a failure. She is now ranked as highly gifted. It was a sad day when she was ranked as highly gifted because she will be placed in the breeding program when she turns ten. I have four years to get her out of this. I promise Dean that I will do whatever it takes to get her out before then, even if, I cannot get out with her. I will find some way to get her to you._

_There is good news. They have taken me out of the breeding program. I am still beaten but no longer raped. I did not produce any children. I am seen as a broken vessel. The only reason that I am kept alive is my ability to fix elves that are ill or injured. I have been close to death many times to fix wounds that should have killed the elf and almost killed me, but I'm stubborn. You should remember that about me. I will not leave our daughter alone in here. _

_Again, I ask you to please stop looking for us. It makes the Elders nervous and they put more guards on us. When they sense you searching, I am horribly beaten. If I am ever going to get out of here, then they have to believe that we are not capable of leaving and that no one wants us anymore. We have to lull them into complacency, so that, they will take the guards off us. Once we are not seen as able to leave, then we can sneak away. Please, Dean. It is the only way. Please, trust me. Stop searching._

_I will do everything possible to keep Alex safe. Remember that your girls love you and someday we will be together._

_Stay strong, Dean._

_Love always and forever,_

_Nessie_

Dean put the letter down and cried. He drank the rest of the whisky and fell on the bed. He stared at the picture of Nessie and Alex smiling at the camera. He felt like an utter failure. He never should have let her go back to the enclave in the first place. What could he do? Apparently, his searching was hurting them. He would have to stop actively searching, but he could still keep his ears open for any news. At times like this, he missed Sam. For the first time since he was a kid, he cried himself to sleep.

End flash-back.

Dean re-read his letters from Nessie and Alex. He read them a lot at night when he couldn't sleep. When Sam came back from Stanford, Dean had told him everything, but he hadn't let Sam read the letters. Sam wanted to continue the search for them, but Dean had said no because of the threat to Nessie and Alex. He didn't want to be the cause of more beatings for Nessie. Tonight was the anniversary of the night they spent together. He wanted to just get drunk, but he didn't want to worry Sam. So rather than going to a bar, he went to his duffle bag and took his whisky bottle out. He lay on his bed and drank until he passed out.

Sam woke up and saw Dean asleep hugging a whisky bottle. He saw that Dean had a picture in his hand. He gently pulled the picture out of Dean's hand. The picture was of Nessie and Alex. Now, Sam knew why Dean was so unhappy lately. Dean must have been thinking a lot about Nessie and his daughter. Since Sam had lost Jessica, he understood loss. He decided to let Dean sleep. Sam left to get coffee and donuts.

When Sam came back, he saw Dean's bed was empty. He was worried for a second until he heard Dean throwing up in the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean, I'm back with a greasy pork sandwich in a dirty ashtray."

"Uhm. Shut up, Sam!"

Dean came out of the bathroom and sat at the table with his head in his hands. He gratefully took the coffee from Sam. "Thanks, Sam."

"How are you doing Dean?"

"I'm fine, Sam."

"No, you're not. I saw the whisky bottle and Nessie's picture. We could start looking for her again."

"No, we can't, Sam. I've already explained it to you. If we look for them, things will be worse for my girls. They will beat Nessie and I don't want to think what those sadistic bastards would do to Alex. I can't be the cause of more pain for them."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam looked down at his hands. "I wish there was something we could do for them."

Dean couldn't look at Sam. He felt like such a failure. He should have found some way to rescue Nessie and Alex. Alex was getting closer to being ten. He felt like throwing up when he thought about Malcolm hurting his daughter. He signed and looked at Sam. "I don't want, I can't talk about them today. I'm going to take a shower."

While Dean was in the shower, his cell phone went off. Sam thought it might be their dad, so he answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Dean Winchester?" asked a voice that sounded like a young girl.

"Ah, no, I'm his brother, Sam?"

"Please, I have to talk to Dean Winchester. Please, it's an emergency." The voice was getting hysterical.

"Okay, calm down. Hang on I'll get him." Sam covers the phone and yells to Dean. "Dean, you have an emergency phone call, hurry up. It sounds like a desperate girl."

Dean came running out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. "What's going on?"

Sam smirked at Dean. Sam handed the phone to Dean. Dean looked completely irritated. He snatched the phone from Sam and sat on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Is this Dean Winchester?" Said a small voice.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Dad, I have dreamed of this day. We need your help."

"A-A-Alex is that you?" Dean stammered as he stood and almost dropped the phone and his towel.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would love some reviews. Tell me what you think.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

"Is this Dean Winchester?" Said a small voice.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" ask Dean irritably.

"Oh, Dad, I have dreamed of this day. We need your help."

"A-A-Alex is that you?" Dean stammered as he stood and almost dropped the phone and his towel.

"Oh yes, yes. It is me. Mom is badly hurt, please come and get us. Please, Please." Alex was becoming very hysterical.

"Okay, Sweetheart. You tell me where you are and Sam and I will get there as soon as we can."

Alex told Dean where they were hiding. Luckily, they were only about two hours away. Alex had also told Dean that her mom was hurt very badly. They were hiding in a deserted warehouse. Sam and Dean packed and left in record time. Dean had told Sam what Alex had told him. Sam was shocked that they had really escaped.

Dean was worried from what Alex had told him, Nessie may not make it. She had been poisoned by the elves. He decided that he hated those damn elves. He found himself driving faster and faster. They reached the warehouse in an hour and a half. They drew their guns and headed around the back of the warehouse and through the door with a broken lock. If not for the broken lock, they would think that no one was here. They moved quietly through the warehouse.

Dean heard a noise to their left. They slowly crept toward the noise.

"Who's there? You better say or you'll regret it?" Nessie said as she notched her crossbow. She let an arrow fly between Sam and Dean.

"Whoa. Nessie, it is us, Dean and Sam Winchester. Alex called us." Dean yelled. He heard a squeal from his right and a young girl had wrapped her arms around Dean.

Dean pulled Alex back so that he could see her face. She was gorgeous. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him again. Dean returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. This was his daughter. They were finally united. Dean had tears in his eye. Sam stood near Dean and looked at the two of them as tears ran down his face.

Suddenly, they heard a stifled scream and something falling. "Momma." Yelled Alex, as she ran to were her mother was sprawled on the floor of the warehouse. Dean and Sam followed Alex to where her mother was crumpled on the floor.

Dean cradled her in his arms. "Nessie, are you all right?"

"Dean, oh thank God. Dean. You came. You actually came." She cried. "We have to get out of here, now. I am blocking as best as I can, but I am weak and they are closing in." She tried to stand, but she was too weak and she fell back down. Dean scooped her up into his arms. She weighed nothing. She was painfully thin.

"Sam, help Alex with their things. We need to hurry."

Sam and Alex grabbed their bags and followed Dean out of the warehouse. They hurried to the Impala. Dean gently placed Nessie in the back seat of the car. Alex jumped in beside her mom. Dean grabbed an old blanket from the trunk to put around Nessie. She didn't look good at all and Dean was very worried. Dean started the car and they left the warehouse district as quickly as possible. Dean heard soft moans coming from the back seat.

"Nessie, stay with us. We're going to help you. What do you need?" Dean was very worried.

"We need to find a motel soon, so that you can get the poison out of me." She wasn't going to tell him that she didn't know if she would make it or not. She was using all her remaining energy to block their escape from the elves. Malcolm was hunting them and he was difficult to block especially in her weakened condition, but she was desperate.

Dean drove into the next town and got them a motel room. Sam and Alex carried their bags into the room. Dean carried Nessie. In the light of the motel room, he could see how pale she was. Nessie seemed to have a high fever and she was sweating. She was obviously in a great deal of pain because as he moved into the room, she moaned with each movement. As gently, as possible, he laid her on one of the beds.

As he knelt down beside her, he asked, "What can we do? How can we help you?"

Nessie looked at Dean and her daughter. She was so tired and she felt like giving up, but she couldn't do that to her daughter or Dean. She would fight like she always had done because she always told her daughter that they were survivors.

"Dean" said Nessie weakly. "Dean, we have to protect the room. Alex, get the oil and bless the room be sure to include the door and the windows, don't forget the bathroom window. Alex give me the book." Alexandra brought a very old book to her mom and then she started blessing the room. Nessie flipped through the book until she came to a page of symbols.

"Dean, I need you and Sam to draw this above the door and windows, don't forget the bathroom window. Hurry. I can't keep blocking. I'm very tired." Dean didn't like how exhausted she was looking. She seemed to be fading more and more. Her breath was becoming ragged.

Dean and Sam used some spray paint from the trunk of the impala to mark the door and windows. Sam was very curious about what Alex was doing with the oils. He wanted to ask her, but taking one look at Nessie and he knew that now was not the time. Nessie had closed her eyes, but they could tell by her moans that she was not asleep.

Once they were completed, Dean sat on the bed beside Nessie. Nessie looked up at him. "You all did well. Malcolm is effectively blocked. They have no idea where we are. Now, I will need all three of you to help me get rid of these poison pellets." They looked at her expectedly.

"Nessie, tell us what to do?"

"Alex, I need Tinkerbell to help me focus away the pain." As Nessie panted, Alex went to one of the bags. Dean and Sam shrugged at each other. They had no idea what a Tinkerbell was. Alex unzipped the bag. They heard a Meow. A very large fat gray striped cat jumped up on the bed and sat on Nessie's feet.

"What the Hell." Dean yelled. "You put a cat in my car. I don't let animals in my car." Tinkerbell looked at Dean and hissed. She was not just an animal. "She could have scratched up the seats or peed all over." Dean was horrified.

Nessie just looked at him weakly. "Dean, Tinkerbell is a bond animal. She is bonded to Alexandra. She can communicate with Tinkerbell, so that Tinkerbell will not scratch your seats. She rides in her bag. She won't pee all over because she uses the toilet."

"No way." Dean smirked.

"Tink, show him." The cat jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom. She meowed for Dean and Sam to follow her. "Dean, Sam, go see. Tinkerbell wants to show you."

Dean and Sam stood in the door of the bathroom. Tinkerbell jumped up on the toilet and then used her paw to flush the toilet. They were speechless. The cat jumped down and went back to Nessie.

"Can we stop with the show and tell now and help me, please." Nessie was sweating profusely.

"Sorry, Nessie. I just kind of freaked about having a cat in my car. Tell us what to do."

"It's okay, Dean. I'm just getting really tired. We have to get the pellets out without breaking them, so you can't dig them out. Dean, you need a silver knife. You will make a cut above where the pellet went in. Since elves have a slight allergy to silver. The silver will slightly cauterize the cut to lessen the bleeding. You will need to put on double gloves in case a capsule breaks. I don't think it will hurt humans but I don't want to take any chances. In fact, all three of you need to put on double gloves. Sam as soon as Dean makes the cut, you need to pull the sides apart as far as you can. If you don't, my healing will close up the cut and Dean will have to cut me again. While Sam holds the cut open, Dean place your hand over the cut. I will put my hand over yours and pull the pellet up into your palm. You will need to throw the pellet in the trash. Try not to crush it because if you do, you will pour poison all over me. Sam, keep holding the cut open after Alex has swabbed the hole. Alex knows what to do. Any questions?"

Nessie took off her top and pants. She was laying on her back clad only in her bra and panties. Sam blushed and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sam. I'm not." Nessie smiled.

Sam and Dean shook their head. They put the gloves on and came back to the bed. The three of them sat around Nessie on the bed. Alex had a bowl of some yellow liquid that Dean and Sam had no idea what it was. Dean made the first cut. Sam wasn't fast enough and the incision closed.

"I'm so sorry. I'll do better." Said Sam

"Okay, put your hands around the area before Dean makes his cuts." Nessie said. She didn't know if she was going to survive this. She was getting weaker and her heartbeat was becoming erratic. She hoped they would hurry.

Dean was very concerned. Nessie did not look good. He was not an empath but he could tell that she was trying to put on a brave front probably for Alex. He smiled at Nessie and squeezed her hand. He nodded at Sam to put his hands on Nessie. This time, Sam was able to keep the wound open. Dean placed his hand the way he had been told. Nessie put her hand above Dean's hand and used her telekinesis to pull the pellet up into Dean's hand. As Nessie pulled the pellet, Dean felt an electric current go through his hand. Once the pellet came to his hand, he gently closed his hand over it and threw it in the trashcan. Alex swabbed the wound and then Sam let go of the wound. The wound closed up. Nessie believed a sign of relief, that was one down and 7 more to go.

Dean worked quickly. Each one was easier as they all got into the rhythm. There was one more to go. Dean was worried about this one. It appeared to be deeper than the others. He knew this one was going to be tough. Dean was getting more worried about Nessie. Her skin had a grayish color and she was panting through the pain. Several times she had passed out and they had to revive her before they could continue. Dean looked over at his daughter, she nodded at him. In that moment, he felt his heart swell. This young girl looked at him with eyes full of trust. She was so brave, just like how he remembered her mom.

"Dean, this one is not going to be easy. You are going to have cut deeper than any other. Don't worry about hurting me. It will hurt me worse to leave it in." She smiled weakly at Dean.

Sam put his hands in place. As Dean cut deeply, Nessie screamed. She had been mostly quiet with the other pellets and only occasionally moaned. Dean had to cut again even deeper. Sam has having difficulty keeping the wound open. Finally, incision was deep enough. Dean put his hand in place and felt the now familiar electric charge. The pellet moved sluggishly into his palm. He threw it in the trash with the others. He turned to Nessie, but she had passed out.

Alex cleaned up the bed. She went to bathroom to empty the liquid. She came back to her mom with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. She soaked the cloth and then rang it out. She hummed as she slowly and lovingly wiped her mom down. Dean and Sam watched her without speaking. Dean thought his daughter was the most amazing person on the planet. He also felt very sad because apparently, Alex had wiped her mother down before, probably after someone had hurt her mother. Once she was finished washing down her mom, she went to her bag and got a t-shirt and shorts for her mom.

Alex looked at Dean. "Dad, could you help me get these clothes on mom? She might not wake up for awhile and she will be more comfortable to be out of her bra."

Dean had a lump in his throat and did not know if he would be able to speak, so he just nodded. He came over to the bed and help Alex undress and then dress her mom. Sam looked away. He felt a few tears slide down his face. Alex and Nessie had been through hell. He couldn't even begin to fully understand the torture that Nessie had endured. Seeing Alex with her mom, Sam realized that Nessie may have physically endured the torture, but Alex was tortured watching her mom in so much pain.

"Thanks, Dad. Mom will feel better now," she said as she smiled up at Dean. She hugged him. Dean hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. He was so thankful to have them with him. He just hoped that he would be able to keep them safe. He feared that keeping them safe was going to be harder than he initially thought.

Alex walked over to her bag and got her sleep shorts and t-shirt. She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Dean went to the fridge and got himself and Sam each a beer. He handed the beer to Sam.

"Dean, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm just kind of in shock by all this." Dean rubbed his hand over his face. Before he could say anything, Alex came out of the bathroom. She walked over to Dean and kissed his cheek, and then she did the same to Sam.

"Thank you both so much for helping mom." She smiled innocently at them both. "Don't worry. Mom's going to be fine. I can feel her healing and she will be much better in the morning. You should get some sleep too." She climbed into the bed beside her mom. The cat climbed up to sleep between Alex and her mom. Dean couldn't help but smile. He really never thought he would have 'his girls' with him, but here they were. He was amazed by how happy he was just watching them curled up together on a bed, even though Nessie looked like death warmed over.

Sam was surprised by the change in Dean. Dean was watching Alex and Nessie sleep with a grin on his face. Sam had so many questions. He wanted to know what the last few years had been like for them. He wasn't going to say anything to Dean yet, but he was curious what the future will hold. Will they take Nessie and Alex with them as they hunt or will they find a home to stay and Sam and Dean visit them whenever possible? He had no doubt that Nessie and Alex were going to be a part of their lives.

"So are we sharing a bed or what?" asked Sam looking at Dean.

Dean heaved a sigh. "I don't know if I can sleep, Sam. I think I would feel better watching over them. You can have the bed." Dean took a chair from the table and placed it by Nessie.

Sam went to the bathroom and changed into sweats. He came out and climbed into the other bed. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep. He was exhausted.

Dean reached over and took Nessie's hand. She still did not look very good. He couldn't help but be worried. He wondered how they escaped after so many years. He wanted to find every elf elder and rip their heads off. He was so lost in thought that he did not feel the first tug on his hand. Nessie squeezed his hand again. This time, Dean felt the squeeze. He looked at Nessie and smiled.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. He did not want to wake Sam or Alex.

"I'm better. Thank you." She smiled at him. "Are you going to spend the night in that chair? You're going to be so stiff in the morning." Nessie smirked at her own joke. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Funny, ha ha." He smirked back at her. He was glad she felt good enough to joke.

Nessie shooed Tinkerbell to the end of the bed. She scooted toward the middle of the bed and patted the space beside her. "Come on, Dean. I don't want to see you sitting in a chair all night. I know that you're watching over me and it's sweet. Come lay down beside me that way we can both get some sleep."

"Are you sure? Is there room?" he asked hopefully. He really wanted to lie down; he was exhausted but he didn't want to be across the room in the other bed.

She nodded at him and lifted the blanket for him. Dean stood and stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed beside her. Nessie rolled on to her side and moved against Dean so that her back was to his front. Dean gently spooned her and held her in his arms.

She sighed happily. "I've dreamed of this." She fell back to sleep cuddled in Dean's arms. Dean held her close and breathed her scent. It was just like he remembered. He allowed his eyes to close and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Alex woke with a start. She felt the happiness rolling off her parents. She sat up and looked at them sleeping beside her. She thought they were so cute. She went to the bathroom and drank some water. While she was gone, her parents moved closer to the center to the bed. She wasn't sure what to do. She was afraid that if she tried to get in the bed beside them, she would wake them up. They needed their sleep. She looked over at Sam and saw plenty of room beside him. Alex got in bed beside Sam. She curled up next to Sam's back and went to sleep. She felt so safe and loved with her Dad and Uncle Sam. She wanted to be together forever. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam woke with a start. His right arm felt heavy. He looked at his arm and saw a dark haired beauty. It took him a moment to realize she was his niece. He looked at the other bed and saw his brother curled around Nessie. He softly chuckled thinking Dean and Nessie must have pushed Alex out of the bed. He smiled affectionately at Alex. He tried to move his arm out from under her without waking her, but she felt the movement and woke up. She looked up at her Uncle Sam with her large green eyes. It was like looking into Dean's eyes.

Sam put his finger over his lips to let her know to speak in hushed tones to not wake up Dean and Nessie.

"Good morning, Alex. Did you get pushed out of bed?" asked Sam.

Alex grinned "Yes, they took up too much of the bed. I didn't want to wake them up. I hope you're not mad that I sneaked over."

"Not a problem. Let's let them sleep. Get dressed and we'll go get breakfast." Sam said as he went to his duffle bag to get some clean clothes. Alex jumped out of the bed. She was so excited to go with her uncle. She wanted to get to know humans, especially her dad and uncle. They were so different from elves. They left the room not realizing that Nessie and Dean had been awake the whole time.

"Ah, I thought they would never leave." He was concerned about Nessie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she snuggled up against him.

Dean nodded and rose up on one elbow so that he could look down at her. He wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to be with her since he got the first letter from her. He had not been able to keep her out of his mind. He had loved Cassie, but he knew that he wasn't in love with her not like he loved Nessie. He'd had one night stands with countless women. He didn't love any of them, but sometimes he felt such loneliness that he needed to spend the night close to a warm body. On many of those nights, he would imagine that he was beside Nessie and not some woman he didn't even know. Nessie was beside him and he felt guilty for being with all those other women. He didn't know what Nessie would say if she found out. He felt such a connection with Nessie, he always had. He didn't understand his feelings for Nessie. He had never been able to spend much time with her, but it didn't stop the feelings that he felt.

As Dean was lost in his thoughts, Nessie was trying to block his thoughts, but with him so close to her and in her weaken condition, she could not block his thoughts. She saw Cassie and how he felt about her. She saw how badly she had hurt him for his honesty. She saw his one night stands and the guilt he felt about being with the women. She also felt that Dean wanted her. He had deep feelings for her. She wasn't sure if what he felt was love, but she knew it was close and given the right circumstances, it could definitely grow to love. This was more than she had hoped for all these years. She wanted Dean to love his daughter, but she was shocked and pleased with the feelings he had for her.

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly.

"Huh, what do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I know about Cassie and your one night stands. They don't matter to me. What matters to me is HERE NOW. You, me, Alex, and Sam – that's what matters. I do not judge you now or ever. Don't feel guilty for the past, Dean." She smiled and touched his cheek. She tried to convey how much she cared about him through her eyes.

Dean was shocked to hear that she knew about everything, but she was an elf and she probably knew more about him than he knew about himself. He could see love and something more shining through her eyes. Before he consciously knew what he was doing, he bent down and kissed her. She responded immediately and put her hand on his neck and pulled him closer.

The kiss became deeper. He licked her lips begging for entry. She opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Dean pulled off her shirt and marveled how well she had healed. There was barely any evidence from the pellets. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on pleasing Nessie.

Nessie was not the shy virgin like the last time they had been together. She wanted him desperately and did everything she could to let him know how she loved and wanted him. Dean grabbed her face and started kissing her passionately. It took her breath away. Dean's lips traveled down her throat. He nibbled on her neck and she moaned with pleasure.

Dean was getting harder, but he was not going to rush this. He wanted to make it last. He had not been with her for eight years. He began working down her body. He moved to her chest and latched on to a pink nipple with his mouth and sucked it. Nessie moaned louder and arched up into him. She sank her fingers into Dean's hair pulling him closer to her.

She moaned his name. She was so turned on that she wanted him inside her, but he was enjoying the teasing. He sat back, tucked his fingers into the band of her sleep shorts and pulled her panties off simultaneously. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Dean had a start what if Sam and Alex walked in on them.

Nessie smiled at him. "Don't worry Dean. They won't be back anytime soon. I sent Alex a message to let them know to not come back until I tell her."

Dean's face showed his relief. "I guess being with an elf has its perks."

Nessie grabbed his face. "Shut up. You've got work to do." She pulled his face down to her and kissed him deeply. She started nipping and sucking on Dean's ear lobe. It drove him wild. Dean pushed everything out of his mind except for pleasing Nessie.

He grinned at her and started kissing down her stomach. Nessie arched her back. He moved to her breasts. He loved hearing the moans she gave him as he loved on her. He moved down her stomach again. He tongued her belly button and it issued a soft giggle from her. He had forgotten how ticklish she was. He continued down past her curling hair. She opened wide her thighs to give him room. He used his fingers to gently push her open and then he tasted her. She moaned loudly and thrust up into his mouth. She grabbed his head and pushed him down into her.

"De…De…De" was all she get out between moans. He took his cue and found her button and sucked deeply. She screamed his name and came all over his face. Dean loved the taste of her. She had an exotic taste that was different from any other woman he had been with. He guessed it must be her elfness.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She ripped his boxers off.

"Hey, those were my favorite ones."

"Well, you should have taken them off sooner." She grinned mischievously.

He kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could. He pulled back and he could tell by the look on her face that she wanted him desperately and he was more than ready himself. He sat up and looked at her. He positioned him above her. He remembered from before that even though she was tiny, she could take all of him, again due to her elfness. He looked her straight in the eyes and pushed his cock inside her. She arched her back and they both gasped from the pleasure of it. She was so tight and she felt so amazing. He didn't think he would be able to last very long.

He had to move. He began sliding his hips backwards and forwards. They both started breathing heavily. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure was over taking him. Nessie arched to meet each of his thrusts.

"De…De…Deeee." He knew she was close. He thrust harder and deeper. All the muscles in his body were straining against his skin, their bodies were moving in a rhythmic motion. He thrust and she arched to meet him, taking him deeper. Dean increased the pace. They were both so close. He felt her climax. He felt her body tighten around him and heard her scream. He came hard. He felt the rush begin in his groin and spread throughout his whole body as he poured into her.

He collapsed on top of her. He took a moment to catch his breath. Dean rolled off her and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly. He rubbed her back as they stared at each other.

Dean was the first to speak. "Nessie that was… that was amazing. I've wanted you every since you left."

"You're amazing, Dean. All my dreams have come true. I've wanted to be with you so badly. It doesn't seem real."

"I know. I've thought about you for the last eight years. This is better than I'd hoped. I'm glad you escaped."

They curled up and held each other. They were so content.

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

At the diner, Alex stopped eating. She blushed and looked down. Sam was concerned. He reached across the table and took Alex's hand.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

She looked up and giggled. "Mom and Dad are having sex. I've blocked the images because I really don't want that in my head."

"Ew, well, I guess we'll just have to stay out a while longer." Sam laughed. He knew Dean would not take long, but this was even fast for him.

Sam didn't mind, he knew how much Dean cared about Nessie and he was enjoying getting to know Alex. She was so amazing. She was somewhat shy but the more they spoke the less shy she became. Nessie and Alex had endured so much over the years. Sam thought his growing up years was hard but he realized that Alex's upbringing was much worse. Yet, Alex was still so full of love. If he had been through what she had and seen her mom abused, he would have wanted to kill them all. He would have wanted revenge but she didn't. Alex was so sweet and full of forgiveness. He was just amazed by her and he knew that once Dean spent some time with her, he would be completely under her spell like he was.

While they were eating, they over heard a couple in the next booth discussing a recent animal attack. Sam's ears perked up. The couple was talking about a young couple that had been torn apart in the parking lot of a local bar.

Sam got a news paper as they were leaving the diner. Searching the headlines he found an article about the deaths. Alex was curious about what Sam was doing. As he read the article in the impala, he was sure that they had stumbled onto a werewolf. He couldn't remember if last night was a full moon or not.

"Yes."

"What?"

"You wanted to know if last night was a full moon; it was the first full moon of the three day cycle." Alex smiled innocently.

"Thanks but you shouldn't listen in on people's thoughts." Said Sam sternly and then he smiled to let her know that he wasn't really upset with her.

"I know, Mom taught me that but I am having a hard time around humans. Your thoughts just bleed out of your minds. Elves' minds are more ordered and thoughts don't bleed out. I am going to have to re-learn how to not see the thoughts. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Please don't be angry. Please don't punish me." She begged. She was terrified. She had no idea how humans would punish her. She wanted her mom. She started crying.

"Hey, sh sh. Its okay, Alex." Sam reached over and took her hand. "I would never punish you or hurt you. Did the other elves hurt you?"

She nodded sadly. "Only, when I did something wrong. I learned quickly so I didn't get punished too much. Mom got punished a lot. She fought them." Sam could hear the pride in her voice.

"Wh-What did they do to you?" asked Sam. He didn't know if he really wanted to know or not, but he felt that she needed to get this off her chest. Dean would be furious.

"I got a few spankings. Food was withheld for a meal or two." She looked at Sam hoping he would understand. "Mom got much worse. She was beaten until she passed out. She was chained to a wall for a whole month. They withheld food from her for weeks at a time. I snuck food to her whenever I could. She was close to death many times. They wanted to break her, so that she would have children for them. She never broke. She didn't want me to know, but I knew every time that she was beaten and raped a lot. Mom tried to keep a brave face, but I knew every time they hurt her." She was crying.

Sam was shocked and appalled at what the elders had done to Nessie. He held Alex as she cried. He rubbed circles in her back. He would have to tell Dean about what happened to Nessie. It was even worse than what Nessie had put in her letters. Alex finally stopped crying. She smiled at Sam. She could feel his love for her rolling from him.

"We need to get back. Need to let Dean know about the possible werewolf." Sam started the impala and headed to the motel. "I hope Dean and Nessie are through bonding."

"They are. We can go back without seeing more than we want." Alex laughed. Sam thought it was good to hear her laugh.

Nessie and Dean left the shower. The morning was amazing. Nessie was blissfully happy. She had Dean again. She wasn't sure where it was going to lead, but she could feel the love from Dean, even though, he wasn't ready to say 'I love you'. He hated chick flick moments even with chicks. She would give him time and love him as best she could.

They were sitting at the table talking when Sam and Alex came in with coffee and breakfast. Nessie grabbed the bag of food and started eating like someone who hadn't eaten in years. Sam and Dean watched her with their mouths hanging open. Sam had never seen a girl eat like that. Dean often ate like that, but girls usually cared about manners. Alex just laughed. She had seen her mom eat like this after fixing people. Her mom burned so many calories whenever she did self-healing that she ate enormous amounts of food for someone her size.

Nessie finally felt eyes watching her. She looked up, "What?" She said with a mouth full of food.

Dean laughed, "You eat like me."

Nessie swallowed her mouthful as she blushed. "Well, I always eat a lot after self-healing. It takes so much out of me. Sorry for being a pig." She was very embarrassed.

"Fine by me" said Dean as he started eating his own breakfast with gusto so that Nessie would not feel out of place. They both finished eating in silence, watched by Sam and Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they were through with the food and sipping their coffees, Sam told them about the couple at the diner. He gave the newspaper to Dean. Dean agreed with Sam that it definitely sounded like it was a werewolf. They would have to take care of this before they moved on. Dean wasn't happy about this because he had wanted to move on to put as much distance between them and the warehouse where they had found Nessie and Alex. He settled for moving hotels. Hoping that would give them an extra day.

Dean told Nessie and Alex not to leave or answer the door, while they were gone. Dean and Sam were going to the morgue to see the body and talk to the coroner. Dean and Sam were gone for several hours. Nessie was beginning to have a bad feeling about this hunt. She hadn't told Dean about her new gifts.

Nessie looked over at Alex. She was happily drawing on her computer. She had developed an amazing talent for computer graphics and animation. Nessie knew she had a lot of things that she needed to tell Dean. She should have told him this morning, but she wanted to have him at least once. She feared that when Dean knew what she and Alex were, he would probably abandon them. Nessie and Alex weren't simple elves anymore.

Dean and Sam came back to the room. Dean noticed that Nessie seemed more distant than she was this morning, but he didn't have time to worry about that because they had to get ready for tonight, they had a werewolf to kill.

Nessie looked at them expectedly. She knew what they were going to say, but she wanted them to tell her. "Well?"

Dean walked over to her and kissed her lightly. "Yeah, we got a werewolf. Sam and I will head out around midnight to find it and kill it. You and Alex should stay in the hotel."

Nessie had a strange feeling that tonight was not going to go well. She feared that if she didn't go with them, then one of the boys would die. How could she tell Dean that she had developed the gift of pre-cognition? She was strange enough as it was, but her new gifts could be too much for Sam and Dean to adjust to.

"Dean, maybe you should take Alex and me with you. I was hunting when we met. I can help keep you both from getting hurt." Nessie said hopefully.

Dean shook his head. "No, Nessie, you're still too weak. I don't want you or Alex anywhere near this hunt. Sam and I have taken care of werewolves before. I need to know that you are here – safe, so that I don't have to worry about you."

She looked down at her hands. She knew that now was not the time to tell him everything. He was right he did not need the distraction. "Alright, Dean, Alex and I will wait here for you and Sam. Just promise you will be careful. There might be more than one. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

Dean smiled at her. "Of course, we'll be careful. We always are. Don't worry." He grinned. Dean thought to himself that it was kind of nice to have someone worried about them. He touched her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Sam and Alex looked away.

They went to dinner (all four of them). They sat in the diner laughing and enjoying each others' company, but Nessie could not shake the feeling that tonight something bad was going to happen. She did her best to hide her fear. The others didn't seem to notice. Although, Alex looked at her several times, but she blocked Alex to keep her from sensing her worries.

All too soon, it was time for Dean and Sam to leave to find the werewolf. They had spent the evening preparing their weapons and talking last minute strategy. Near midnight, Dean announced that it was time for them to go. Nessie went to him and hugged him tightly. She whispered to him for him to stay safe and come back soon. She hugged Sam and told him the same.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean and Sam found the sight of the werewolf attack. They found some fresh tracks and decided to follow them. They heard a howl that sounded far off. Then they heard another howl in the other direction. Nessie had been right; there were at least two werewolves. Dean and Sam were directly between the two werewolves. Before Sam or Dean could react, the werewolves come into the clearing, one from the right and a larger one from the left.

Dean turned to the right and started shooting his gun at the wolf. He was able to hit his mark and the wolf fell dead at his feet and changed back to a young woman. He heard a shot go off and turned toward where he thought Sam was.

Dean froze at what he saw. The werewolf had Sam by the throat. Before Dean could fire his gun, his worst nightmare happened. The werewolf bit Sam on the right shoulder. Dean snapped out of his stupor and started firing his weapon. As he did, the wolf dropped Sam and started lunging for Dean. Dean was able to shoot the werewolf. As the wolf fell, it changed back into an older man. Dean did not bother looking at the man; his only eyes were on Sam. Sam wasn't moving.

"SAM! SAMMY! Dean yelled. He started shaking Sam. He felt for a pulse and almost cried when he felt a weak but steady pulse. Sam was breathing. His eyes flickered open.

"De-Dean." Sam was pale and sounded very weak.

"Sammy, come on little bro stay with me. You're going to be fine. We just have to get you back to Nessie. She can fix anything." Dean didn't know if this was true or not but he did not know what else to say.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and grabbed the guns. "Come on, Sam. We have to get to the impala and get you back to the motel. I'll fix you up. Come on."

Dean half dragged, half carried Sam back to the impala. He pushed Sam into the back seat and gently shut the door. Dean jumped into the front seat and headed back to the motel.

Sam felt his shoulder and let out a sob. "Dean, I I think I got bit."

"No. No. Sam, you're going to be fine. Don't worry." Dean knew Sam had been bit. He also knew that there was no cure for a werewolf bite, but he would try to find one. "Don't worry, we are almost there."

SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPN

Nessie and Alex were watching TV and waiting for Sam and Dean to get back. Nessie could not shake the feeling that things were not going well. She kept her feelings behind a block so that Alex would not know about what she was afraid of.

After a few hours, Alex had fallen asleep. Nessie was having a hard time sitting still. She was getting ready to call Dean, when she felt the bite. Oh God, Sam had been bitten. This was much worse than she thought. Nessie could not hold back her scream. Alex woke with a start.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alex was clearly terrified.

"It's Sam. He has been bitten. We don't have much time. Dean and Sam are on their way back. If we want to save Sam, we have to be ready when they get here." Nessie ran to their bags and pulled out of the old elf book. She knew exactly what she needed. She turned to a page in the oldest part of the book. It was written in Elfin and there was not an English translation. She grabbed the herbs that they always carried. She just hoped that they had everything.

"Mom, what do you want me to do?" asked Alex. She was terrified.

"We need to get this potion started. You are much better at potions than me. We are going to need all your skill. I need you to make the transmutation potion."

"WHAT? Mom, you can't do the transmutation. It is forbidden." Alex was so shocked. How could her mother want to do this?

"Listen to me. Make the potion. I need a double amount – enough for me and Sam. We will drink this and then I will try to transmute the werewolf virus from Sam into me and my body will self heal." Nessie was going through the herbs. "We don't have any wolf's bane."

"Mom, you can't do the transmutation. It's dangerous. They told us in class to never do it. It was old magic and too dangerous. You could both die." Alex was horrified.

"No, Alex, I'll be fine. You know what I am now. You know what I can do. Sam will be fine. I can do this, but I need you to make the potion and don't tell your father your fears. Promise me." Nessie said Nessie, sternly. Alex knew better than to disobey her mom when she used that tone.

"I promise, Mom. I won't tell Dad, but I'm scared." Alex stroked Tinkerbell. It helped calm her nerves to keep the cat close.

Nessie hugged her daughter. "I'm kind of scared, too, but it is Sam's only chance. Let's get the potion started. I will have to get Dean to take me to get the wolf's bane, but we can get everything else ready."

They hurried to the kitchen. Nessie read the potion ingredients to Alex.

Sam and Dean hurried into the room. Tinkerbell arched her bag and hissed when she smelled Sam as they came into the motel room. The potion was ready except for the wolf's bane. They turned to Sam and Dean, as Dean laid Sam on the bed and started taking his jacket and shirts off.

"Nessie, Sam's hurt."

"I know, Dean. Sam was bit." Dean looked at her. "Don't worry, we can fix this. Alex is making the potion that we need. You and I need to find an herbalist shop and get some wolf's bane. That will complete the potion. "

Dean was shocked. Could Nessie be serious and have a way to save Sam? "Are you sure? You can save Sam? I thought there was no cure. Once you're bit, then you turn."

"That would be true for humans but I am an elf. I can do this, Dean. We'll save him, but we have to get some wolf bane. Alex you stay here and watch over Sam. We'll be back."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean drove Nessie to the herbalist shop. At the late time, the store was closed. Dean picked the lock and they entered the back of the shop. Nessie quickly found the wolf bane. The shop must have had a silent alarm because a police car pulled up front, but they had already snuck back out. They ran to the impala. Dean headed back to the motel. He couldn't believe the police didn't follow them. He didn't know that Nessie had given the police the need to sleep. Sometimes, it was good to be such a strong empath.

Once back at room, Nessie helped Alex complete the potion. Dean helped Sam get down to his boxers.

Sam looked up at Dean. "Dean, you have to shoot me. I was bitten. We both know it. You know what this means. There is no cure. I don't want to become one of these things. I don't want to hurt you or Nessie or Alex. Please, Dean. I don't want to be a monster."

Dean looked at Nessie and she nodded back at him. "Sam, don't worry. We don't know of a human cure but Nessie has an elfin cure. She said it has worked before. You have to drink a potion and then Nessie does some sort of transmute thinging."

Nessie brought a cup to Sam. "Sam, you have to drink all of this. It tastes awful, but you have to drink it all and don't throw up."

Sam didn't argue. He was terrified. If this didn't work, then he was screwed. Dean would have no choice but to shoot him. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He drank the liquid. It made him gag, but he kept it down somehow.

"Now for my part. Dean, no matter what happens doesn't stop this or interrupt until I'm done. Transmutation is very complicated. Once I start I can't stop until I'm done or Sam and I will die. Do you understand?"

Dean just nodded his head. He was freaking out. Nessie kissed him quick and turned to Sam. Truth be told, she didn't know if she could do this or not. This had not been attempted in the last 700 years. If she made even the smallest of mistakes Sam was dead. Alex put her arms around Dean and nodded at her mom. She had promised her mom that she would use all her telepathic ability on her Dad to stop him interfering. Nessie smiled at Dean and Alex. If this failed, they would be all they had.

She put the doubts out of her mind. She needed to have her mind centered to keep up the concentration that she would need to complete the transmutation. She turned to Sam and removed her clothes. The transmutation worked best when as much skin as possible was touched between the participants. Dean was shocked but didn't say anything.

The potion had made Sam very compliant, so that he would not fight what Nessie had to do to him. It was going to hurt and she had to make sure he wasn't capable of fighting her. She took a deep breath and then she climb on top of Sam. She straddled him. She closed her eyes and thought of how much she loved Sam. It helped her concentrate.

Her hands began to glow and her eyes turned cobalt blue. The air was crackling with energy. Nessie's hair was moving as if a breeze was ruffling her hair. Nessie leaned down and lay on top of Sam. A bright light began to emanate from the pair on the bed. They lifted off the bed. Nessie held him close as they began to rotate in mid-air. Dean could not believe what he was seeing. His brother and Nessie were actually floating in mid-air above the bed. They rotated faster and faster. The light became blinding. Dean and Alex put their hands in front of their faces.

Sam started screaming. The sound was deafening. Dean took a step forward, but Alex grabbed him to stop him. "Dad, you can't interrupt."

Dean looked at his daughter. He put his arm around her. He knew that this would have to play out. He had never seen anything like this before. He could feel the power but hearing Sam scream had unnerved him. He had not expected to hear a sound like that come from his little brother. Just when he thought the spinning was going to make him sick, it stopped. Sam and Nessie slowly moved back on to the bed.

Nessie sat up and fell off the side of the bed. Dean ran to her and held her in his arms. She was breathing but unconscious. He started to pick her up, but she started to convulse. He rolled her to her side. Before he could do anything, Alex grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled him away from her mom. He was surprised by her strength.

"Dad, stay back!" She yelled. Dean looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were no longer jade. They were deep amber. He was shocked.

"Alex, what are you doing? I've got to help her!" He yelled and tried to pull away, but she held on.

"Mom is changing. We have got to knock her out and tie her up." Before she could say anything else, Nessie let out a growl. She stated to stand. Dean could not believe what he was seeing. Nessie was changing.

Dean ran forward. "Forgive me." He punched Nessie in the jaw. She went done. Alex handed her dad a large shirt. Dean pulled the shirt on to Nessie's nude form. He laid her on the other bed. Alex handed him rope and they tied her to the bed.

Dean rubbed his face. He looked toward Alex. She apparently knew what had gone wrong. If Nessie was a werewolf, then he might have to kill her.

"Alright, what happened and is this permanent. I know that you know something, so talk. Is this permanent?" ask Dean.

"I'm not sure if this will be permanent. I-I tried to stop her, but she had to help Sam." Alex was crying as she tried to tell her father everything she knew. "What we did was extremely ancient even for elves. The last time that transmutation was tried was 700 years ago. It failed and 8 elves had to be killed, so that the lycanthropy virus could be stopped. "

Dean interrupted her. "You and your mom did something that failed. You knew this could end badly. Both of them could die."

Alex hung her head. "I'm sorry dad. Mom thought she could do it. She is one of the most powerful elves born in the last 900 years. But this was forbidden magic because o f what happened last time. Mom felt like she had to do this because it was Sam's only chance. Mom told me about you and Sam every day. She would do anything for Sam. She loves him so much. Sam should be fine because it appears that Mom has transferred the virus to herself." Her voice cracked and she started crying so loud that she couldn't speak.

Dean walked over to Alex and put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Do you have any idea how to help your mom?"

They looked over at Nessie. She was thrashing on the bed and growling. Sam appeared to still be unconscious. Dean checked to see her breathing was strong.

"Dad, I'll check the book. There may be a potion or antidote that I can make. I'll try. I-I don't w-want to lose my mom." She went to the book and started flipping through. She vaguely remembered something from advanced potion class. She was supposed to take until next year but she was able to skip ahead because she aced her boards last spring. She thought there was a possible antidote. She just had to find it.

Dean went to Sam and started trying to wake him up. "Sam, Sammy, come on man. Wake up, dude! "

Sam groaned. "D-Dean. Did it work?"

"I think you'll be fine, Sam."

Sam sat up and looked around the room. He saw Nessie on the other bed. She was tied down and struggling to get free. He stared in horror as Nessie growled and howled.

"Oh, Nessie, no." cried Sam. He shakily got to his feet and moved toward Nessie. Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sam, no. Don't touch her. Alex, have you found anything?" Asked Dean. He pushed Sam down until he was sitting back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." A tear slid down Sam's cheek.

"Sam, we're going to fix this." Said Dean.

Dean sat down by Alex at the kitchen table. Alex had the ancient book open before her. Dean looked at the book, but he couldn't read any of the writing. Alex was reading the pages to her and shaking her head. She was completely ignoring Dean and Sam. She knew it was up to her to save her mom. Dean got up and poured him another coffee.

Alex re-read the passage. She thought she knew the problem, but how could it be true. "Dad, I know why the transmutation only worked one way. Apparently, if the bitten person has demon blood then a special antidote will be needed for the elf. Sam, do you have demon blood?"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam didn't know. He knew that he was starting to have dreams that were coming true. "I I don't know."

"There is a test that can be done on a small amount of blood to see if you have any demon blood. If you don't have demon blood, then I don't know what went wrong and I don't know how to mix mom."

Sam submitted to the test and it was positive. Sam had a small amount of demon blood. No one knew what this would mean in the future, but first they had to help Nessie. Alex found the antidote. She was so excited. She knew it would work. She pointed the page to Sam and Dean. It was written in Elfin, so they couldn't read it, but Alex seemed so sure. Dean would try anything.

As Alex was busy making the antidote, Nessie seemed to come to her senses. "De-Dean, h-h-help m-me."

"Nessie. Are you alright?" asked Dean as he came to sit beside Nessie.

She looked at her arms and back up at Dean. "W-why am I tied d-down? D-did it work? Is S-Sam okay? Nessie asked.

Sam came over. "I'm fine. Thank you so much. I'm sorry you're hurting."

"N-not your fault. I-I did something wrong. We need to find an antidote."

"Mom, I already found the antidote and I'm making it as fast as I can." Alex brought the book to her mom. "I hope I picked the right one."

Nessie looked at the book. "Did you test Sam? Does he have demon blood?"

Dean looked lost. "Yeah, we tested him and he does have it. I don't know where he got it, but we'll get you well first and then figure out the demon blood."

Nessie smiled at her daughter. Her daughter was truly coming into her own. She nodded at Alex to let her know that she had chosen correctly.

"H-hurry, pl-please. I I d-d-don't have m-m-much t-time." Stammered Nessie. She began convulsing again.

"Alex, how long before you have it ready?" Asked Dean as he tried to hold her still.

Alex tried to hurry, but she didn't want to make a mistake. She didn't look at her mom. She didn't want to be distracted. When she was done, she brought it over to her dad. They had to wait until Nessie stopped convulsing so that she could swallow the mixture.

Once Nessie stilled, Dean helped her swallow the antidote. They were not prepared for what happened next. Nessie started screaming and vomiting blood. Blood began running from her eyes and ears. Dean, Sam, and Alex stood there. They had no idea what to do. This was just getting worse. Nessie stopped screaming and sat bolt upright and broke the ropes. She stood up and ran to the door. Sam reached her before Dean and tackled her to the ground. Dean grabbed the ropes and started to re-tie Nessie. Alex stood there crying. She thought that she must have done something wrong. She went back to the book and re-read the entry. Some of the entry was written in the oldest dialect of Elfin; maybe she did not read it properly.

Alex went to her bag. She had several thumb drives that her mom had 'stolen' from the enclave. She knew there were some translations on the drives. She had no computer. "Sam, can I borrow your computer? I may have mistranslated something. I don't think I did, but I can't ask mom. I don't know what else to do."

"Sure, Alex. Let me help you." Said Sam, as he got his laptop out of his bag. Sam showed Alex where to put the thumb drive. As the Elfin program began running, Alex put in her search criteria. Sam was amazed by the database. "Alex, what all is in this database?"

Alex smiled up at her uncle. "Well, we took all these thumb drives. There are potions, some spells, and stuff about supernatural creatures. As soon as we fix mom, I would love to show you everything on these drives." She turned back to her search. She found the translation that she needed. She had not made any error. What was happening to her mom was the process to purge the small amount of demon blood from her system. Her mom just needed time.

"Dad, Sam, mom got a small amount of the demon blood in her and her body is just purging the blood. She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

Dean, Sam, and Alex stood by the bed and watched Nessie. Alex stood between Sam and Dean. She clasped their hands. Nessie started gagging. Dean moved her to her side and got the trash can for her to throw up in. Nessie vomited a silver liquid. Alex leaned into Sam, she felt like she had failed. Once Nessie was through, she laid back down with a smile on her face.

"Well, can someone untie me now? Alex, you did great. The virus is gone. "As Dean untied her, Nessie was beaming. Another catastrophe was averted.

Nessie opened her arms for her daughter. Alex ran to her mom and hugged her. Dean and Sam looked at them and couldn't help but smile. For the moment, Dean felt peace – Sam was well and 'his girls' were with them and they were safe. It was hard to believe that just a short time ago, Nessie had nearly died to save Sam.

"Nessie, thank you." Sam said, as he came over and hugged her. "You saved me again."

"I'll always save you, Sam." Nessie smiled at him. "I'm starving! Do we have anything to eat?"

Dean laughed at that. They all decided they were hungry too. They went to the diner next door. Alex and Sam sat on one side of the booth across from Dean and Nessie. They laughed as they watched Dean and Nessie inhaling their food. Sam could not believe how someone as tiny as Nessie could give Dean a run for his money on eating.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few weeks were very busy for the group. They moved from hunt to hunt. Some of the hunts they found themselves. Some of the hunts they were sent on by coordinates from John or by one of Dean and Sam's contacts. Nessie and Alex had slowly become an integral part of the group. They helped Sam with research. Alex was happy to show Sam as much as she could on potions and charms to help the team. Nessie and Dean became closer and closer. Before anyone realized, the sleeping arrangements had changed. Nessie shared the bed with Dean. Sam took the other bed. A roll away cot was obtained for Alex. If no cot was available, then an adjourning room was obtained.

Nessie had never been so happy. She loved to watch Dean sleep. He looked so peaceful like all his cares were gone. Nessie still had worries. She was worried that the elves would find them. She still had to block the elfin blood hounds and every room that they stayed in had to be protected. She was also worried about what Dean and Sam would think of them when she tells them what she has become. On the hunts, it is getting harder to hide her power. Watching Dean sleep, she decides that she will tell him today. She lies back down and curls up on his chest. She was terrified, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She just hoped that he would understand and not push her and Alex away. She would not be getting any more sleep tonight.

Most mornings, Sam and Alex would wake up earlier than Nessie and Dean. They usually left and went to breakfast together and then brought back breakfast for Dean and Nessie. As soon as they left, Nessie rolled over. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she was finished, she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she has looked better. Well, now was the time to come clean.

As she walked back into the room, Dean rolled over. "Where have you been? You were gone for a while and I got lonely."

Dean took one look at Nessie and he was suddenly wide awake. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well. Let's not talk about it. Just make love to me, Dean. Let me feel special."

"You know I can." Dean pulled her to him. For the next hour, Nessie didn't think about the confession that she would have to make. She thought only of her love for Dean.

As they were sitting at the table, Sam and Alex came in with their breakfast. Nessie telepathy told Alex not to let on but she was going to tell them everything. Alex was afraid but she trusted her mom. If her mom thought, it was best to tell then she wouldn't question her. Nessie looked at her pancakes. She had no appetite. She pushed them away. Dean looked at her. Nessie always ate a huge breakfast after their morning rituals.

"Nessie, what is bothering you this morning?" Dean asked with concern in his eyes.

"Dean, Sam, I have something to tell you but I don't know where to start." Nessie sat at the table looking at her hands. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She should have told him the first night but she didn't. She knew that even if Dean accepted the news. He would still be unhappy with her for not telling him immediately.

"Nessie, you're scaring me. What is wrong?" He was getting worried. Whenever Nessie got quiet, it was never good news. Dean put his hand under Nessie's chin and forced her to look at him. "Tell ME." He commanded.

She could not resist a command from him. She swallowed before she started. "Oh, Dean, the last few months have been the best in mine and Alex's life. It has been so amazing to be with you and Sam. I I love y you so m much." She stammered.

"Are you leaving us?" he asked quietly. He looked at Sam. Sam had no idea what Nessie was talking about. He just shrugged at Dean.

"What? No. I would only leave if you wanted me to leave." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She hoped he would understand.

"Please, just tell me." Dean pleaded as his rubbed his face.

"Okay, Okay. I will tell you. I should have told you the first night Alex and I were with you, but I was hurt so bad that I didn't have the strength. I should have told you later but I was afraid. I have tried to tell you so many times, but I've been a coward. I ah, this is so hard. I'm not a prodigy anymore." Nessie looked at Dean.

"So…., you lost some of your gifts after everything that they did to you. That doesn't mean anything to me. I care about you and Alex and nothing will change that."

"No, no, you don't understand. I didn't lose any gifts. They would have liked for me to have lost them, but I gained more. Dean, I've gone beyond a prodigy. They gave me drugs to keep me weak and powerless. That way I would not be able to escape, but I guess I I developed an immunity to the drug, which is supposed to be impossible. About a year ago, I started slowly getting stronger. I could feel powerful again. I didn't know what to think about it at first, but then as I found that a lot of my gifts were working again. I did my best to hide this from the Elfin Doctors, but some of my new ones they did discover. Dean, this is so complicated." She looked away.

"Hey, just keep going. What is so bad about getting stronger?" Ask Dean, genuinely interested.

Alex sat down beside her mom and held her hand. "Keep going mom. Dad and Sam need to know. It will be okay." Tinkerbell jumped up on Alex's lap to lend her support.

"Oh, okay. The most gifts that any elf, even a prodigy, has are 9. That is it. The night that we made Alex" She smiled at her daughter. "I told you that I had 9. I was maxed out. What I can do now is ancient. The current living elves have never actually any elf that can do what I can. Most of what I can now do was last seen before the 14th century. I now have 13 gifts. I I I'm an abomination." She finished quietly.

"What did you say"" Said Dean and Sam at the same time.

Nessie jumped up from the table. "I AM AN ABOMINATION." She screamed. "I deserve death."

She looked at Dean daring him to say something. "No you're not and you don't deserve death. Is that some of the stupid shit the enclave told you?" Dean was angry, but not at Nessie. He hated the elves at the enclave. They are the ones who deserved death.

"Yes, I am. It is what we are taught, maybe they're right." She sat on the bed and put her face in her hands.

Dean knelt down in front of her. "I don't care what the elves say or think. We have been with you for the last six weeks. I know that you aren't bad. You are a good caring person and I don't care what your elfin traditions say. YOU DON'T DESERVE DEATH. The elves should all be killed for what they did to you and Alex. I am not going to let anything happen to you." He pulled her into his arms. She relaxed against him.

"You might change your mind when I tell you what I can now do. In order to escape, I killed eight elves. I killed them without remorse. I liked it. It felt great."

"Well, they deserved it for keeping you prisoner, drugging and raping you." Dean told her. "Now, tell us what you can do that we are supposed to be scared of."

Dean let her go and she looked up at him. His love for her was shining through his eyes. She hoped that he would keep looking at her in that way after she told him.

"Okay. You know all about my fixing people. Before if someone lost as limb, I could heal the stump, but not give a person back their hand or foot. Now, I can re-grow a limb. Since they were making me fix hurt elves, they figured out I could do it. I even re-grew a new liver for an elf. So now I actually can heal without having to pull the injury into myself. It is called creation. It's so much more exhausting than just fixing someone. I think it scared them. They started increasing the drug. I fought it so hard. Creation put me over the 9 max. They were worried that I was becoming an Abomination. They knew if I was turning into an abomination, then they would lose control of me and have to execute me and probably Alex as well. They put me through tests and found that some of my first gifts, I could no longer do, so they thought that creation had replaced them. I knew they were wrong. I could feel the other gifts and knew they were dormant. They warned me that if I got more than 9, then I would be executed."

Alex brought her some water. Alex could tell that her mom was having a hard time with her emotions.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean if we lose a hand, it's nice to think you could fix it." Sam smiled down at her. Sam was always so sweet to her, almost like she was a sister. She loved him fiercely.

"I also have some limited pre-cognition, but it isn't very developed and probably barely qualifies as a gift. It is more just feelings and impressions. This next one even scares me a little. This is how I killed those elves." As she spoke, she pulled her hands apart and what appeared to be blue electricity jumped between her palms. Dean jumped up and stared down at her. She stood to her feet moving the electricity into a ball of light. "Are you scared of me yet?" She yelled.

Dean looked at her and walked to stand right in front of her with no fear in his eyes. "You won't ever hurt me or Sam. I'm not scared." Dean reached out and touched her hand. As he did so, the electricity moved up his arm. He was surprised, but the electricity didn't hurt him. It tickled. "See, you didn't hurt me. It tickles."

Nessie was relieved. Dean did not fear her. She shut off the electricity. The next two could be the deal breaker.

"Well, this last one affects Alex. Alex makes plants grow from nothing. Show them sweetie." Alex went outside and got a handful of dirt. She put in on the table. Dean and Sam were transfixed on the plant that started growing from the dirt. Sitting in the middle of the table was a sunflower plant fully formed.

"See Dean, our daughter has some ancient magic all her own. The last elf to be able to do this died almost 300 years ago. Now watch what I can do and you will know that I am truly an Abomination." Nessie placed her hand over the plant and immediately the plant shriveled up and died. Nessie looked from Dean to Sam and saw the shock and fear on their faces. Dean tried to hide his reaction, but Nessie had seen it. She felt her heart break. She knew that she would probably have to leave now. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Well, say something, please." Nessie begged.

"I don't know what to say. Can you do that to people?" He hope the answer would be no, but he knew it wouldn't be.

"Yes, I can pull energy from plants, animals and people. Now, you understand why I'm truly an Abomination. I'm now very dangerous. As we were escaping, they finally realized what I was. It's why they tried to kill me with the elfin poison pellets. A normal elf would have been killed, but since I'm an Abomination, I survived. Jasmine was helping us. She was hit with the pellets and she died before I could save her. She is dead because of me. If I wasn't an Abomination, then Jasmine would be alive." Tears flowed down her face. Dean sat next to her and put his arms around her. He was very sad to hear that Jasmine died. He knew that Jasmine had always tried to help Nessie in any way she could.

Dean interrupted her. "Please stop calling yourself an abomination. The elves killed Jasmine, not you. Is that everything?"

"Well, there is one final one. You see the pendant my dad gave to me?" They nodded. "It's a coyote. Alex has one that is a raven. This gift is not ancient, but it is rare. It runs in only a few elf families. I'm a skin walker." She looked up at them.

"But skin walkers are …" Sam didn't finish his statement.

"Evil? Not necessarily, although most of the ones that humans have dealt with are usually evil. My father was a wolf and my grandfather was an owl, so it's in my line. Neither man was evil."

"I beg to differ with you, but if your dad's not evil then why didn't he do something to help you and Alex?" Dean asked.

"He tried, but he was old and ill. He died before we escaped. On his death bed he gave me the coyote pendant and Alex the raven one. He is also the one to give Tinkerbell to Alex. We would not have escaped if it wasn't for Tinkerbell's ability to pick locks. So to answer your question, I can turn into a coyote. Stand back, I'll show you."

They stood back. Nessie pulled off her shirt and jeans. She stood before them in her bra and panties. Sam looked away. Nessie smiled at Sam, he had a hard time understanding an elf's lack of modesty. Dean had no problem watching her, but Nessie knew that if it was Alex, he would look away as well. She laughed and knelt down. She cleared her mind and concentrated. Her eyes went from green to bright cobalt blue. Sam and Dean took another step back.

The change was beginning. She could feel her bones moving under her skin. It always hurt. Corse reddish brown hair sprouted all over her body. Her ears moved to the top of her head. Her nose and mouth elongated into a muzzle with huge teeth. The final touch was a long bushy tail.

She opened her eyes. They were still the bright cobalt blue. She threw her head back and howled like only a coyote could. She sat there panting like a large happy dog.

"I'll be damned. Wow. Nessie, can you understand me?" Dean asked in awe.

The Coyote grinned as only a dog could do. She jumped toward Dean. He backed up until he hit the wall. She put her front paws on his shoulders and licked his face. Seeing the look on Dean's face, she would have laughed, so instead she barked and wagged her tail. He scratched her behind her ears and received more licks. Nessie looked at Alex and barked. Everything was going to be okay. Dean accepted her. She jumped off Dean and padded over to Sam. She sat in front of him and barked. Sam knelt down beside her and also scratched her behind her ears.

"Who's a good doggie?" Sam baby talked the coyote. She growled. She was not a doggie.

"OH, who's a good coyote?" Sam tried again. With that statement, she licked his face. Sam giggled. "You are. Yes, you are."

Nessie went back to her clothes. She howled once and turned back to herself. She pulled her clothes on and stood back up.

"Well, now you know why I'm an Abomination." She said sadly.

"Please, stop calling yourself that. You are not an Abomination." Dean was getting really tired of that word.

"I'm only stating the truth. It is the reason that Malcolm has been sent to find me so that I can be executed. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I know that I should have."

"You are damned right you should have told us. How could you keep something like this from me? After everything we've shared, how could you not trust me?" Dean seemed genuinely hurt that she hadn't told him.

She expected him to be angry, but she never in her wildest dreams thought he would be hurt that she didn't trust him. "Dean, I I'm sorry. I have been taught that to become an abomination is a horrible thing. An elf that becomes one is supposed to be executed. I wanted to be sure that if something happened to me, you and Sam would be willing to care for Alex. That is why I waited. She is not an Abomination. She deserved to live. You ask me to leave, then I will but you have to promise to take Alex and keep her safe."

"Mom, NO! I'm going with you." Alex cried.

"Wait! Just wait. No one is leaving." Dean walked over to Nessie and saw the hope in her eyes. "Nessie, I don't care what the elves call you. You are not an Abomination to me, not now and not ever." Dean reached up and touched Nessie's cheek. "Nessie, this is hard for me to admit. You know I don't do chick flick moments, but I will just this once. I have thought about you since the night we uh, you know. When I got the first letter from you, I was horrified by what you were enduring. To find out I was a father scared me at first, but then the more I thought about it, the more it felt right. I tried everything I could think of to find you both. The second letter that I found broke my heart. I drank a whole bottle of whisky that night. I stopped looking for you and hated myself for failing you. I buried all those feelings I had for you. Then we get the call to come and get you, all those feelings for you and my daughter just hit me. Being with you both the last few weeks has been the best times of my life. I don't think I want to ever be without the two of you. I love you, Nessie. There I said it. I don't want you to leave ever. I want you to stay." Dean finished and looked at Nessie. Her eyes were shining.

"I love you too, Dean. If Sam agrees, then we'll stay." Nessie kissed Dean. They all turned their eyes on Sam.

"Well, of course, we want, I want you to stay with us." Sam said as he hugged Alex. Nessie stood and hugged Sam. "Well, I'm glad that's settled."

Nessie then let out a shriek and jumped into Dean's arms. "You are stuck with me now, man. I hope you understand what you're getting into." Dean smiled and started kissing her with earnest.

Sam was lost in thought and then he turned to Alex. "Your mom said you have a raven pendant. Can you change into a raven?"

"Yeah, I can change into a raven sort of. It's hard, but mom says that eventually it will be as easy for me to change as it is for her. I'll even be able to fly. That will be so cool."

Dean stopped kissing Nessie and looked at this daughter. "We haven't really discussed this, but what are Alex's gifts?"

Alex looked at her mom. Her mom nodded and Alex started. "Okay, here's my list:"

1 – Mask my elf face

2 – Telepathic (Stronger than mom)

3 – Earth bender

4—Air bender

5 – Water Bender

6 – Fire Starter

7 – Alchemist (potion maker)

8 – Husbandry (grows plants and call animals)

9 – Skin Walker – Raven

Well, that's it. I'm a prodigy." She smiled at her Dad. He walked over to her and hugged her. He couldn't help but feel some pride in her. Dean's head was spending from all this information. He wasn't sure what he thought about everything, but he was positive that he wanted Nessie and Alex to stay with them. He didn't want to ever let them leave. He truly loved them both.

They had to leave the hotel. They had a possible poltergeist to kill. They loaded the car. Dean and Sam got in front with Nessie and Alex in back. As they flew down the highway, Dean kept looking in the mirror at Nessie. She smiled at him. She felt such joy. They were a clan – Dean, Sam, Alex and herself.

She knew the elves were still out there hunting them. She doubted the elves would stop until she was dead. She just hoped she got the chance to kill Malcolm before he got near Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean looked over at Sam. He was asleep leaning on the window with drool trickling down his face. Dean couldn't help but grin, Sam always looked so young when he was asleep. He looked through the rearview mirror at the two passengers in the back seat. He was amazed that they had been together with his girls for almost three months now. Alex, his daughter, was leaning against her mom with her head on her mom's shoulder. Nessie had her head resting against the window.

Everyone was sound asleep. Dean knew they were exhausted because he was too. He was running on adrenaline and caffeine. He was trying to put as much distance between them and their encounter with the elves.

2 days ago:

They were relaxing in their motel room. The last case had been exhausting for all of them. They had gone to Dean and Sam's old family home because Sam had had a dream of the people in the house being murdered. A poltergeist was the cause of the trouble for the family. The poltergeist had tried to strangle Sam, stab Dean, and threw Nessie down the stairs. In the end, Dean and Sam's mother had saved her boys. Meeting Missouri was interesting.

Nessie had known that Sam had the physic potential, but she had not mentioned it because it needed to grow on its own. She did not want to push Sam in a direction that he was not meant to go. Sam was scared. He didn't want to be different. He wanted to be a normal human. Nessie knew that neither Sam nor Dean were 'normal' humans. They were both physic. They got the gifts from their mother's line. She also knew that their father would not accept this about them. Sam's were enhanced by the demon blood that he had. Malcolm was still out there searching for them. Oh, their life was so complicated.

While Nessie was lost in thought, Dean's phone went off. It was coordinates from their Dad. Sam was so frustrated with their dad. He had been calling all their old contacts to try to locate their dad. Obviously, their dad did not want to be found.

Dean was elated to see the coordinates because it meant that their dad was alive and well somewhere. Getting coordinates as a text message angered Sam. Sam couldn't believe that their dad could send a text message let alone work a toaster.

Nessie and Alex rolled their eyes. The boys were going to be having another argument about their dad.

The coordinates led them to an old abandoned house in a small town. People that entered the house had either been horrible disfigured or killed. After extensive research, Sam was convinced that they were looking at more than one vengeful spirit. Ten years ago, a family (father, mother, and daughter) was believed to be murdered but the bodies were never found. All that was found were pieces of the people and lots amount of blood. The man believed to be the murderer was captured, tried, and sentenced to murder.

The family seemed to be taking out their revenge on anyone that entered the house at night. Young girls were disfigured and usually killed. Because of that, Dean refused to let Alex go. He made her stay at the hotel with Tinkerbell.

Dean let Nessie go against his better judgment, but she told him that if she didn't go then one of them was going to die and she could not fix the dead. Dean gave strict orders to Alex about the room and not answering the door. He also gave her a gun. He had taught her to shoot, so he was fairly confident that she would be okay.

After midnight, they headed to the old house. Nessie got a premonition that the bodies were in the basement behind a hidden door. As quickly as possible, they headed down the stairs to the basement. Nessie was picked up and thrown down the stairs on to the concrete floor. She was dazed as a teenage girl with a knife pulled her up and went to slash Nessie's face. Dean shot the girl with rock salt.

Dean looked at Nessie. She seemed to be okay. "We better hurry and find that door."

Sam found the door and kicked it open. The bodies were inside the small room. It was a very disturbing sight, but they had to focus and get the bodies salted and burned. They quickly salted the bodies. Dean was thrown into the wall. He was impaled on a hook. The spirit of the father used a bat and started beating Dean. Nessie tried to use her shield, but somehow the spirit when right through it and continued to beat Dean. Nessie fired the rock salt at the man and disappeared, but the man had still done a lot of damage to Dean. Sam dowsed the bodies with gasoline and lit the bodies. The three spirits screamed and disappeared.

Dean was in bad shape. He wasn't breathing and his face was unrecognizable from the beating with the bat. Sam pulled Dean off the wall and laid him down. Nessie assessed the worst of Dean's injuries. He was hurt too badly for her to heal him all at once without killing herself. They were going to have to get him to a hospital. Nessie would keep him alive for as long as she could. Dean was so far gone that she felt herself weakening by the minute as she fixed the life threatening injuries. She told Sam to hurry to the hospital.

Dean was placed on life support in the ICU. Nessie could not go into the hospital because she was unconscious. Once Dean was settled, Sam took Nessie back to the motel. This hunt had gone terribly wrong. Without Nessie, Sam knew that Dean would be dead. Nessie would have to heal Dean slowly or risk death herself. At least at the hospital, Dean was stable in ICU.

While Sam was at the hospital, he found out that they had been reported to the police for falsified insurance. Sam got out of the hospital before the police got him. They had no choice now. Nessie could not heal Dean slow. She had to do this now. Sam snuck Nessie in to the ICU. She healed Dean. He woke up and Nessie was unconscious. She looked very bad. Sam quickly explained the situation to Dean. They got out of town barely missing the cops.

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

Malcolm couldn't help grinning. He knew exactly where the Abomination and her daughter were. It would not be long now before they were captured and executed. He would make sure that the filthy human called Dean that mated with the Abomination to produce the half-breed is killed as well as his brother. He had never gotten over the humiliation of the Abomination formally known as Vanessa coming back to the enclave pregnant. She had rather had a filthy human mate with her rather than someone as great at him. She had been promised to him. She was supposed to have been his to do with as he pleased. She should have been honored to have him as her first. It was his right because of his status. No one had the right to refuse him. He was humiliated. Some of their people looked at him differently because the Abomination thumbed her nose at all their traditions. He had bid his time and now finally he would get the chance extract his revenge.

Malcolm told the other assembled elves that the Abomination and her daughter were only two hours away. They would need to hurry. The only reason he had found the link was because she was obviously unconscious and unable to block him. The daughter could not sense him yet and therefore, was not blocking him. They had been chasing the quartet for months. This was the first real break that they had.

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

After Dean was fixed, Sam carried Nessie out to the impala. Dean and Sam left the hospital to get back to the hotel to pack and move to the next town. Once they got to the next hotel room, Dean rested while they waited for Nessie to wake up. He was concerned because Nessie was so still. He just wanted her to wake up even if it was to argue with him. He worried that she had pushed herself too hard.

It had been 24 hours since Nessie had healed Dean and she had yet to regain consciousness. The other three were very worried. Even Tinkerbell had settled on her feet and refused to leave her. Alex had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen, even worse than her mom not waking up. Her mom had told her that if something ever happened to her that Alex would stay with Dean and Sam. Her mom told her that they would make sure she was taken care of. She hoped and prayed that now would not be that time.

Because they were all so worried about Nessie, they had forgotten to fully protect the room against the elves. This was going to cost them.

SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

Malcolm and his men were watching the hotel with the Winchesters and the Abomination inside. He smiled. It was almost over. He planned to kill the Winchesters and the daughter in front of the Abomination. He wanted her to suffer. He was going to enjoy torturing her. She would rue the day she humiliated him. He would make sure that no one ever humiliated him again. They would wait till night fall before dragging them out of their room. He only had a few more hours to wait.

As the elves moved toward the hotel room, Nessie sat up in bed and screamed, "NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!" At that second, the door burst open and in walked Malcolm and his troops. They held crossbows on the people in the room. Dean lunged for his gun but an elf with telekinesis threw him up against the wall. Sam pushed Alex behind him to try to shield her.

Nessie jumped up from the bed and her face morphed into a fully enraged elf. "Malcolm, you dog. It took you long enough to find us. GET OUT OR DIE." Before Malcolm could react Nessie threw him up against the wall.

"Let me go. You as the Abomination have been judged by the Elfin Counsel. You have been declared an Abomination by the highest order. You know the consequence of being an Abomination. We have no choice but to kill you and your daughter."

"No Malcolm, you can't hurt Alex. She'is not an abomination. She isn't part of this and neither are these men. It is only between me and you."

Malcolm just laughed. "We can't let any of you live. We have no doubt that given time; Alexandra will become just as much an Abomination as you are. As for these humans, we don't want them to think of taking out their revenge on the Elfin Nation."

Dean was struggling as hard as he could to get away from the wall. He had to keep Malcolm from killing Nessie and Alex. Dean was able to move his head and looked in Nessie's direction. What he saw in her face was frightening. She was looking at Malcolm with pure hatred. She was so fixated on Malcolm that she did not see the smaller elf move over and shoot her with his crossbow.

Dean screamed, "NESSIE DUCK!" Nessie looked at Dean and back toward Malcolm as the arrow pierced her stomach. She fell back on the bed. Alex and Sam ran to her and pulled her to them. Malcolm was released from his hold on the wall. He walked over toward Nessie. A small elfin lady with violet eyes pushed Sam and Alex into the chairs. Sam wasn't sure what her power was but he was unable to fight against her.

Nessie felt fire burning through her. She knew the arrow had been dipped in elfin poison. She was getting light headed, but she was not going to let herself lose consciousness. She feared if she did, the others would be killed. Dean looked at Nessie. Her skin was turning a greenish color. He could tell she was suffering.

Nessie knew that in order to save everyone, she would have to do two things: 1) she would have to embrace her full Abomination gifts. This could cause Dean to no longer want her. She knows this will be frightening. 2) She would have to kill Malcolm. Her mistake of letting him live when she escaped is turning into her biggest. She took a deep cleansing breath to center herself. She could hear Dean yelling for her. She could also hear Malcolm yelling at her. Nessie reached inside herself to find her power base. She felt the power coursing through her.

Nessie stood up. Her eyes turned to the electric cobalt blue. A wind began to whip around the room ruffling everyone's hair. Malcolm took a step back from her. For a brief moment, fear was shown on Malcolm's face. Using her telekinesis, Nessie knocked Sam and Alex behind her and at the same time, she pulled Dean from the wall and pushed him toward Sam. Sam caught Dean before he crashed into Nessie. She made sure that she was between Malcolm and Dean, Sam, and Alex. Nessie put up her strongest shield and made sure to cover the other three.

Malcolm knew they were in trouble. "Fire!" He ordered the elves to shoot them. The elves shot their arrows. The arrows all fell to the ground. At this, Nessie smiled at Malcolm.

"You can't hurt us now, Malcolm. It is now your time to die." Nessie placed her hands together and then slowly pulled them apart. The blue electricity was spread between her hands. She moved her hands and made a ball out of the electricity. She hurled the ball at Malcolm. Malcolm was able to deflect the ball. The ball left a burn mark on the wall. Malcolm had a smirk on his face.

"Obviously, you're not as good as we were led to believe. You will all die."

"I haven't even begun yet."

Nessie pushed her mind into Malcolm's mind. He screamed from the intrusion. He was visibly shaking. He tried to push her out. He was the strongest telepath. She should not be able to do this. Nessie could read that he would never stop until they were all dead. Sadly, she saw no other option; she was going to have to kill Malcolm. It was the only way to ensure everyone's safety. She took a deep breath and her eyes turned the most electric blue. Dean could see actual sparks coming from her hair. She was terrifying to behold all the raw power coming from her.

Nessie looked at Malcolm with pity. "Malcolm, I'm sorry but I can't let you live. You would keep coming after my new clan. I have looked in your heart and you will never stop. I'll have to make sure you can never hurt anyone ever again." A single tear slowly ran down her face.

A light began to pulse from Nessie's hands. She placed her hands on both sides of Malcolm's head. The other elves in the room lowered their weapons and backed up in fear. Malcolm screamed and screamed. His skin began to turn a gray as all color was drained from him. Nessie was using her most frightening gifts. She pulled his life force from him. His screams abruptly stopped. Nessie let go of his head and he fell dead at her feet.

Nessie turned her sights on the other elves. She would kill them all if she had to. The elves fell to their knees and bowed to the ground in front of her in the pose to most honor an elf. Damien stood back to his feet and cut his arm. "As I bleed, I so swear to never again raise my hand against Vanessa Brazon and those she protects." Each of the other elves cut their arms and said the pledge. This was a sacred pledge oath that elves never violated.

"Take Malcolm's body back to the elder's and tell them that I will not tolerate any more intrusions. If they swear to leave us alone, then I will not hunt them."

The elves nodded and picked up Malcolm's body. They left the hotel.

Nessie slumped down on the bed. Dean was the first to her side. He hugged her to him telling her how proud he was of her and how much he loved her. Alex and Sam also hugged and thanked her for saving them. She cried. She was a murderer. She knew they were now safe from the elves. She didn't have to keep blocking all the time. She could actually relax. It was over. Yes, they still had jobs to do fighting the supernatural, but she was free of Malcolm.

"They promised to leave us alone but I think we need to leave and put as much distance between us and this motel."

They quickly packed their bags and left. Dean drove for six hours before he pulled into another motel. He was exhausted and couldn't drive any more.

"Sam, wake up. We're stopping." Dean got out of the car and got them a room with a fold out couch for Alex.

Sam woke Alex, but Nessie didn't stir. Alex was very worried her mom had been unconscious for two days and then she fought Malcolm. Now, her mom was unresponsive again. Alex could not see her mom's face because Nessie's face was against the door. Sam came around to her side of the car. He gently opened the door and put his hand out to keep her from falling. He pulled Nessie into his arms. As he turned her face toward him, he saw that she had been bleeding from her nose and eyes. Sam was worried.

Dean came out of the office with their key. He saw Sam and Alex kneeling on the parking lot with Nessie cradled in Sam's arms. Dean took Nessie from him. He gave Sam the key and motioned for him to open the door. Dean went to the first bed and gently laid Nessie on it. Alex gave Dean a wet wash cloth to wipe off her mother's face. Dean gently washed her face and begged her to wake. Alex and Sam brought their bags in.

Dean held her to his chest. He rocked her in his arms and he never stopped whispering to her. He felt her move. He pulled her back and looked into her now open eyes. She smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now. Just really tired. I heard you say that you still love me. How can you after I murdered Malcolm?"

"Yes, I still love you. You didn't have a choice with Malcolm. He would have never stopped. You were amazing like an Amazon Warrior. You were awesome."

Dean kissed her deeply and passionately. She beamed at him. She changed into her pjs and climbed into bed beside Dean. She was asleep as soon as he laid her head on this chest.

Later that night, Dean was the only one awake. The others had fallen asleep quickly from exhaustion. Dean looked down at the tiny women in his arms. He smiled. After the events of the past few days, he wanted to be with her for as long as they lived. He had never had a relationship last this long. He had never had someone accept him in all ways. Sometimes, she just drove him crazy. She could be so unpredictable. She was so passionate with her beliefs, their work, her daughter, Dean and even Sam. He wondered if elves needed rings or if they even got married.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Without a hunt, Nessie decided it was time to do laundry before a hunt came their way. She loved the guys but they could smell ripe if laundry wasn't done fairly regularly. If they were stuck in the car with them for eight to ten hours, then whenever she could she did the laundry. Dean didn't want her to feel obligated to do his laundry but he secretly like her being so domestic. Of course, he would never admit it.

While the girls were at the hotel laundry room, Dean wanted to have a serious conversation with Sam. "Uh, hey, Sam. Uh….. Forget it." Dean turned back to the TV. He felt too self-conscious.

Sam looked at Dean. He knew him will enough to know that Dean was trying to find a way to ask Sam for something without having a chick flick moment.

"Dean, just ask me what you are trying to ask me. It'll be easier than me having to try and guess. Although, I think it has something to do with Nessie."

Dean looked at Sam and took a deep breath. "Alright, um, does the uh elf database have information on uh elf life?"

Sam could tell Dean was very uncomfortable but he wasn't sure where Dean was headed. "Well, there is some information on elf life, I think. To be honest, I haven't really read much of that. I've been looking more into creature information, potions, charms, and stuff like that. Do you have a specific question? Do you want to find out more about being an abomination?"

"No, no. I hate that word. I don't care what she says, she is not an abomination. Uh, do uh uh Nessie said she was in a breeding program. But uh do elves ever get married?"

Sam couldn't believe he heard Dean correctly. "Wh-What did you say?"

"Oh, just forget it." Dean put his back to Sam. Why did he bother asking him anything important?

"No, Dean, you want to know if elves get married. You want to marry Nessie, don't you? C'mon dude tell me."

"OK, yeah, I've been thinking about it. I mean I want them to stay with us; and we already have a kid. I mean after the fight with Malcolm, I've been thinking about it. It feels right."

Dean couldn't look at Sam. He was getting way to close to a chick flick moment, but he had told Sam and now he was waiting for Sam to start laughing. "Go ahead, Sam. Let me have it. Tell me how I'm acting like a girl."

"I'm not going to make fun. Give me some credit. I'm just kind of surprised that the great Dean Winchester is asking about marriage."

"Shut up, Sam. Why did I even bother to ask you?"

Dean started putting on his shoes. He was furious. "I'm going for a walk."

"Wait, Dean. I'm sorry c'mon man. You just caught me by surprise."

Dean grabbed his keys and stomped out of the room. He didn't want to sit there and be the butt of Sam's jokes. He was serious about this. He stalked away from the motel. Sam was probably going to tell Nessie and he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her about it. Sam could be such an ass.

Sam watched Dean walk away. Apparently, he had pushed Dean too far. He walked to his computer and decided to look through the elfin archives to see what type of marriages or commitments elves made. He wouldn't mention it to Nessie or Alex. He set to work researching all he could find. He finished his searches and was getting ready to go find Dean and tell him everything he found.

Nessie and Alex came into the room with the clean clothes. Sam had asked them to not wash his clothes, but Nessie took it on herself to wash everyone's clothes. She would not take no for an answer. She told Sam that since Sam and Dean were letting her and Alex live with them, it was the least she could do and besides it made her happy, so Sam had relinquished the clothes washing chore. Sam smiled at them as they came in.

Nessie looked around the room. "Where's Dean? Oh, don't tell me, you and Dean had another argument. What was it this time? Was it about your dad again?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm going to find him and apologize. I was kind of an Ass."

Sam left the hotel. He had seen a park not too far from the hotel. He assumed that Dean would most likely be there. Dean was sitting on a bench watching kids on the jungle gym. Sam sat down beside Dean.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry. "

"Go away, Sam. I'm not in the mood."

"Come on man. I said I was sorry."

"It's fine. I guess you and Nessie had a good laugh at me."

"No, I didn't mention it to her. I did do some research and I have answers to your questions, if you still want to hear them."

"Yeah, I still want to know, but I don't want you making light of this."

Sam nodded and proceeded to tell Dean everything that he had found. First, elves don't marry like humans, buy they did have a mating ceremony to become life mates, which for an elf could be very long. The ceremony must be in a clearing in the woods under a full moon at midnight. Sam had found a list of vows that must be recited during the ceremony. Rings are exchanged but not for the ring finger on the left hand. The rings are put on the thumbs of the left hand. The participants are supposed to be nude. Dean smirked at that part. Sam laughed. He did find where a type of loin cloth could be worn. Dean would prefer clothes over none. Sam knew the next part would throw Dean for a loop because he kind of freaked out, but he wasn't going to hold anything back. Sam proceeded to tell Dean how the mating was concluded. Dean and Nessie would have to share blood, as in drinking each others' blood.

"Well, that is unpleasant. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Dean, there are six places that you have to drink blood from. It only has to be a few drops, but the mating isn't complete without it. The six places are mouth, neck, over your heart, below the belly button, base of the spine, and the inner thigh."

"Do elves ever go to the justice of the peace or something like that?" Dean so did not think he could drink Nessie's blood.

"Well, Nessie would probably be okay with that, but I think surprising her with an elf mating would mean more to her. According to the archives, the blood kiss causes some sort of euphoria and the other blood drinking is not even felt. According the archives, the bodies become linked at that point. Breathing and heart beat will be the same. Also, if the female can fix someone (like Nessie), then her mate can be healed from long distances. This could come in handy with our job. I think you could do it, Dean."

"You don't think it strange to drink blood. Could you do it?"

"I think if I really loved her and it would make her happy then I would try. If you remember, when we've been hurt, we've always shared a blood kiss with her before she fixes us. It seems to ease the pain and helps her to do what she does. I don't think it would be any worse than that."

"I'm going to have to think about this. Can we do it just the four of us or do we have to find someone to officiate?"

"From my research, I don't think we wouldn't need anyone else. Once it's done, it's hard to undo, so you need to be sure."

That statement gave him pause, but he couldn't imagine his life without her and his daughter. "How How do I ask her? What would I say?"

"Seems to be similar to what humans say except you would ask 'Would you be my life mate?'"

"Don't say anything to Nessie. I know it's hard to keep secrets from elves, so I will try to make a decision by dinner. We better get back before they come looking for us. Thanks bitch."

"You're welcome, jerk."

Dean and Sam walked quietly back to the room. Dean was lost in thought and Sam knew better than to interrupt Dean's thoughts. He thought Dean and Nessie were perfect for each other. He knew the blood drinking would be difficult, but he knew that Dean could do anything if he put his mind to it.

Dean was quiet all afternoon. Nessie was worried, but she didn't want to pry into Dean's private thoughts. She made herself busy repairing shirts and darning their socks. It was one thing that a telepathic elf learned was to not intrude on someone's thoughts unless you had to. She kept looking at him as he flipped through the channels on the TV. She could feel that he was trying to make a decision. It must have been a big one because he seemed nervous. Nessie was concerned that Dean might want them to leave. She hoped she was wrong, but she could tell the decision had something to do with her.

Suddenly, the decision was made. Nessie looked at Dean. She was looking at him in that way that always unnerved him. He smiled at her. It was his best smile that always melted her heart. As he stood and walked to the door, he put his hand out toward Nessie. She slowly stood and took his hand.

Dean looked at Sam and Alex. "We'll be back in a little while."

As they left the room, Dean held Nessie's hand and walked to the small park where he had spoken with Sam earlier. Nessie was quiet. She knew that Dean would talk to her when he was ready. He seemed so happy and nervous at the same time. He thought she would say yes, but he never really knew what Nessie would do or say until she did it. He led her to the bench.

As they sat, Dean took her hand in his and tried to think of the way to start. "Nessie, the uh last few months have been unbelievable. Having you and Alex with us has been great. Our daughter is such an amazing person. You did such a good job with her especially considering what your lives were like. I hope that you've enjoyed the time with me."

Nessie looked at him and cocked her head to the left in that way of hers. "Yes, this time with you has been better than I ever hoped." She was terrified. Her heart rate was thumping painfully in her chest.

"Well, I don't usually say this since I don't do chick flick moments but I uh I l-love you." He stammered.

Nessie reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, too."

Dean let out the breath that he'd been holding. "That's good, so I guess I. Um. Let me see how to say this."

He got up and knelt in front of her. Now, Nessie was holding her breath.

"I don't have a ring or anything, but Nessie, would you be my life mate?"

"Wh what did you say? Do you know what it means?" She could not believe that Dean asked her to be a life mate not a wife. She had dreams of being a life mate with Dean.

"Yeah, I know what it means. I had geek boy research it for me. You didn't answer my question. Will you agree to be my life mate?"

He was starting to think that she was going to refuse. The smile left his lips. He dropped her hands. He should have known that she would not want this. Before he could stand, Nessie launched off the bench and into his arms. He fell backwards on to the grass with Nessie on top of him.

"Yes, YES! I will be your life mate." Nessie found his lips with her own.

Dean heart was bursting with joy. Nessie agreed. She wanted him to be sure he knew what he was getting into.

"Dean, do you know about the blood drinking?"

"Yeah, I know. We have to share blood from six parts of our bodies. I think I can do that."

"There is more to it than that, Dean. Yes, that is what is required for the ceremony, but once we share our blood, we will be closer than any ordinary marriage. In fact, we will have to share some blood at least once a month."

Dean abruptly sat up. "So we uh we'll be like vampires or something."

"No, we won't feed off anyone or even each other. It will just be a small amount to keep our bond strong. I guess now you don't want to. It's okay; we will just keep on as we are now." She smiled hopefully.

Dean smiled at her and touched her cheek. He knew that if his father found out he would never approve, so they wouldn't tell him. "I think I can handle that. I I want to do this. It feels right."

Nessie was thrilled. She launched herself at him again knocking him on this back and proceeded to kiss him all over his faced. Dean just laughed. He was not an empath, but he could tell that she was so happy.

"So…are we going to have a traditional nude ceremony or do we go for an older ceremony with limited clothing?" She knew the answer before she asked, but she loved messing with him. She laughed watching the emotions play across his face. She giggled.

"I don't do nude in front of Sam and Alex. If it was just us, fine nude is great but with anyone else…no." He looked at her and realized she was playing him. He rolled her over and started tickling her mercilessly.

"S S S stop…p p p pl please…al al alright" He stopped at looked at her.

"Alright what?"

"You win. I'll make the loin clothes and stuff for the ceremony." Nessie pouted.

Dean stood and helped her up. "We should get back and tell the kids what we plan to do."

They ran holding hands like teenagers. They couldn't wait to tell Sam and Alex. They burst through the hotel room to see a shocked Sam and Alex. Sam knew that Dean must have asked Nessie and she obviously said yes, but he didn't say anything and waited for Dean to make his announcement. After Dean told them, Sam and Alex congratulated them. Dean and Nessie were beaming. Dean wanted the ceremony to take place as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next full moon would be in two weeks. Nessie explained the clothing issues. She would have to make the mating costumes from buckskin, which meant they would need to kill a deer and skin it. It would probably take more than one. Dean and Sam had never done this type of hunting. They didn't know the first thing of how to find a deer. Nessie explained how once they were in the woods; Alex could call a deer to them. Nessie would bless the deer and then she could kill and skin the deer. She had done this before and she knew how to make the needed clothes.

Dean found a cabin in the woods that they could stay at for the deer and the ceremony. They quickly moved in. Sam was happy that the cabin had internet. Dean was glad the cabin had cable. There were also three bed rooms. Nessie insisted on sharing a room with Alex. She told Dean that as part of the ceremony they must be celibate until after the ceremony. She didn't think that would be possible if they were sharing a bed. Dean just gave her his best smirk, but he was very disappointed and lonely. Since she came back, they had shared a bed every night even when injured.

Nessie and Alex prepared everything that would be needed for the deer. They laid out the tools needed for skinning. Nessie had not skinned a deer and made the needed clothing since she had been a kid, so she hoped that she would be able to do it correctly. She had read over the information from the archives and she was as ready as she was going to be. Dean and Sam were curious.

Alex walked a short distance from the cabin. She opened her arms and closed her eyes. She focused all her energy on finding a large male deer. Her mom stood behind her with the killing blade. She knew that Alex would not be able to kill the animal, she was too gentle. A ten point buck appeared at the edge of the clearing. Sam and Dean were amazed. The deer took a hesitant step toward Alex. They held their breath as they watched the deer walk toward Alex without fear. The deer knelt down before Alex. Alex closed her eyes as her mom stepped forward. Nessie blessed the deer for hearing the call and allowing them to use it. Then she killed the deer instantly. They did not want it to suffer. The deer fell over and breathed its last breath.

Nessie quickly brought the skinning knives to the deer. Sam and Dean came forward so that they could help her.

Nessie looked at her daughter. She could see the distress on her face. "Alex, go inside. You don't have to watch this. Thank you for selecting such a perfect specimen. It's okay sweetie." She hugged her daughter and pushed her toward the cabin. Alex went into the cabin. Nessie turned back to the deer. They needed to hurry. Dean and Sam helped her skin the deer. She needed their strength. She also cut the meat up that they would be able to eat while they were here at the cabin.

Sam and Dean took the meat into the cabin and wrapped it up to place in the freezer. Dean looked for Alex, he felt worried about her. She seemed so sad about the deer. Dean found her in her room. She was sobbing.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?"

Alex looked at her father. He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Alex leaned up against him and sobbed. Dean rubbed circles in her back until she was through.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm okay. It was just hard watching him die. He was a noble beast. I know that we need him, but it is hard to call something to its death."

"You are so amazing. After everything that you have been through you can still care so deeply."

Talking to her dad helped her a lot. She didn't feel so bad about the deer. She knew that he was needed and Dean was proud of her. Tinkerbell jumped on the bed and rubbed on Alex. She then looked at Dean and rubbed him too. Dean actually petted the cat. He would never admit to anyone that he was actually starting to like the fur ball. She seemed to know when someone needed to be comforted. He just wished she would stop giving him the dead mice that she caught. Nessie had told him that Tinkerbell was giving him the honor of being the one in charge, but it still grossed him out.

Alex smiled up at her dad. They got up and went out to the porch to watch Nessie. Nessie was outside scraping the hides and preparing them to be made into the ceremonial clothing. She was working as fast as she could. Her muscles ached, but she could not stop because she had so little time. Nessie spread the hides to let them dry. She stood up and admired her work. The hides would be very soft and perfect to make the clothes. She had worked for hours and she was exhausted. She would finish the hides tomorrow. She walked past Dean and Alex and straight to the shower. She stood in the shower and let the hot water wash away the blood and ease her strained muscles. She had forgotten how exhausting preparing hides was. It was an old skill that many of the younger elves refused to learn, but Nessie's father made all his children learn the skill. At the time, she was not happy about having to do it but now she was thankful for learning it.

Nessie was so lost in thought that she did not hear the door open and shut. The curtains were slowly pushed open and he stepped into the shower behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and shoved him against the wall.

"Dean, what the…? What are you doing in here?"

"I miss you. It has been three days. I don't think I can last till the ceremony in five days. I just wanted to be near you." Dean pouted. He knew that she had a hard time refusing him when he used the face.

"Dean, I've already explained this to you. The ceremony works best when the participants have waited for at least a week. A month is the preferred length of time, but I know that you would go nuts, so a week should be good enough. Stop looking at me. WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS. Please Dean."

Dean looked down. He had read the archives and knew what it said, but he thought that it was just the elf way of keeping people apart.

"Dean look at me. I am not doing this to punish you. It has to be done for the blood. It's a chemical thing. The ceremony could be painful for you if we don't stay celibate. It is hard to explain. I don't know how to explain it to you so that you will understand. Please trust me on this."

"Alright, Nessie, we don't have to do anything. I just want to be close to you. I miss holding you and kissing you. We don't have to finish." Dean smiled at her and took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She kissed him back. The kiss was full of love and not lust. Nessie felt so lucky because at that moment she knew without a doubt she was making the right choice. He loved her unconditionally as she did him. They finished the shower and dressed.

They had deer steaks for dinner. Alex wasn't sure she could eat one, but after the first bite she seemed okay. Nessie went to bed before anyone else she was exhausted and she had an early day tomorrow to finish the hides and start making the clothes. After the shower with Dean, Nessie decided that sleeping in the same bed with Dean would be okay. She missed cuddling next to him and apparently he missed her as well. She fell asleep immediately.

When Dean came into the room, he was surprised to see that his Nessie was in the bed. He stripped into his boxers and slid into the bed beside her. She rolled over to him and opened her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Dean gave her a quick kiss. "I didn't expect to find you in here."

"I've missed being close to you. I moved to the other room because I didn't want you to feel like I was teasing you, but after the shower, I thought that maybe I could still sleep with you. If this puts pressure on you, I'll move to the other room until the ceremony."

"I think I'll be fine." He pulled her into his arms and put her head on his chest. He could feel her smiling. He was going to have to take a lot of cold showers for the next few days, but it would be worth it. They both fell back to sleep.

Nessie was up before anyone else. She had to finish the hides. She took shirts from everyone to use as patterns for cutting the vests. As for the loin cloths, they would have to be measured. By the time the others were up, Nessie had finished the hides and cut the vests. She had Sam and Dean strip to their boxers so that she could get an accurate measurement. Due to the height of the boys, Alex would need to call another deer.

Alex called the deer and did not get as upset this time. Nessie smiled at her daughter. She was really growing up.

The ceremony would take place tomorrow night. Nessie was nervous, but also very excited. She was sewing as fast as she could. She could not use synthetic thread. All aspects of the ceremonial clothes had to come from the deer, which meant using the tendons from the deer as thread. She used the opportunity to teach Alex how to cure the hides of the second deer and cutting the clothes because someday Alex may need to know how to do it.

Alex had never worked so hard. She wished that they would wait until the next full moon so that the work could be spaced out over several weeks instead of several days. She looked over at her dad. She knew that he would not last much longer. She had never had a boyfriend or sex. She did not understand the pull it had over her mom and dad. She remembers how her mom was forced at the enclave. It was sex but it was different from what her mom felt for her dad. They were both becoming short- tempered. She knew her dad was frustrated by the waiting and the lack of touching with her mom. She also knew that her mom was exhausted.

Finally the ceremonial clothes were complete. Nessie and Alex took several blankets and the ceremonial supplies out to the clearing. Nessie found the perfect spot. The blankets were laid out. Flowers were placed on the edges of the blankets. Dean brought the candles and other items needed for the ceremony. Nessie showed him where to place everything and she told him what each item signified.

Sam was busy on the computer to find the correct vows that needed to be said. Apparently, there was a special ceremony when an elf and a human became life mates. The vows were a little different. It seemed humans were not expected to live as long as elves. Apparently, elves could live to be 800. Nessie would be around a lot longer than Dean. It would be strange to live so long.

As Sam read, he became concerned and then he was just shocked. He hoped that Nessie had told Dean about the blood drinking. Maybe Nessie didn't know. Sam had to find Dean.

Sam walked to the clearing. "Hey, Dean. I need to talk to you about something."

They looked up at Sam. Nessie was wondering what was up. Sam was shielding as she had taught him, but she could tell he was desperate.

"Dean, go on. Alex and I can finish."

Dean kissed her and got up to follow Sam back to the cabin.

"What is it, Sam? I'm trying to help Nessie with the preparations. She has exhausted herself with the deer and hides."

"Dean, I uh I've been researching the vows like you asked me."

"And…"

"And, I found something that may make the blood drinking a bad idea.

"Just spill it Sam." Dean was starting to get aggravated.

"Okay, Okay. Apparently, when your human and you drink elf blood on a regular basis, it changes you. You start to develop elf characteristics both physical and you can even develop some gifts."

"Physical, like what?"

"Well according the archives. You will definitely develop longer canines. I guess that will make the drinking blood easier. You eyes may or may not change. Your ears will probably start to get longer and more pointy. Your eye sight and hearing will get better.

"Great, that's just great, so I'm going to look like a freak."

"Not a freak, Dean. You'll probably look like Alex. Nessie can probably teach you to hide your face."

"What about the gifts?"

"The archives are vague about that part. I guess it depends on what Nessie can do and if you have hidden abilities."

"So mating with an elf is going to turn me into an elf. Is this what you are saying?"

"It is actually an elf/human hybrid. Do you still want to do this?"

"I think I need to talk to Nessie about this. Is there anything else that this ceremony is going to do to me?"

"Not as far as I can tell. Dean, this makes the whole mating them so much more drastic. I don't think dad will like this."

"Ya think. Don't say anything about this. I need to talk to Vanessa."

Sam could tell Dean was very upset because he called her Vanessa and not Nessie. Dean stormed off to find her. If she knew about this and hadn't told him, he wouldn't be able to go through with it because she had deceived him. If she didn't know, then he had no idea what he would do.

"Vanessa, I need to talk to you now."

Nessie narrowed her eyes at him. He rarely used her given name. He almost always used her nickname. "What? What are you yelling about?"

"Vanessa, I need to talk to you NOW. Come on."

Dean started walking down the path to the lake. Nessie told Alex to go back to the cabin. She didn't want her daughter out there alone. She followed after Dean. She could tell he was very upset almost angry. She had no idea what he was so upset about.

"Did you know?"

Nessie was clearly confused. "You're going to have to give me more than that. Did I know what?"

"Did you know what will happen to me when I drink your blood?"

"Are you talking about how the blood will make you stronger and give you a longer life? We already talked about this."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. Sam found in your archives that humans who drink elf blood start changing. They become elf hybrids. Did you know about this?"

Nessie's face displayed the answer for Dean. She had no idea that her blood would change him that much. "Dean, I didn't know anything about this. I would have told you. I have never withheld any information from you no matter how it would affect us. I swear."

Tears began to slip down her face. Dean walked toward her with the intent to hug her. She didn't know what he was going to do, so she took a few steps back. She looked so small and so frightened that Dean's heart clinched up. How could he ever think that she would ever lie to him or mislead him? She had never shown him anything but love. Dean felt his own tears fall down his face.

"Nessie, Nessa, don't be afraid. I'm not mad." He stepped toward her again and she didn't move this time. He wrapped his arms around her. "SH SH, It's going to be okay."

"How how can it be okay? You are calling off the mating ceremony. You don't want me anymore."

"No, I'm not calling off anything. We are going to be mated. If I turn, then I turn."

"Dean, you are so upset by this. Maybe we should wait."

"Nessie, I was upset and shocked, but I want to do this."

"You don't know what you are saying. This changes everything. You will probably start looking like an elf. I'll have to teach you to hide your face. You might develop gifts. I I I c can't l l let you become an an A A A bbominnnation. I I can't do th that to you. I've probably condemned our daughter. I I can't do th that t to you."

"Nessie, for the last time." YOU. ARE. NOT. AN. ABOMINATION. You're not evil. You are so beautiful and strong. If I become like you and our daughter then I'm blessed not cursed. Look, I'm sorry I over reacted when I found out. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I want to be your life mate. Please Nessie, we need to do this."

"Are you sure, Dean?" Nessie asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're doing this."

Dean kissed her and tried to put all his love into it. He knew without a doubt that this was the right thing to do. Yeah, he was concerned what would happen to him, but he would do this. He knew Nessie would help him through this.

They walked back to the cabin. Dean told Sam and Alex about the change, but they were going through with the mating ceremony. Nessie got on the computer to better understand the change that Dean would go through. If it was going to be too radical or painful for Dean, then she would stop the mating. She did not want Dean to be harmed.

The archives had limited data on the effect of elf blood on a human. She knew that it would make him stronger and faster. She knew that it would increase his life span. He would most likely become psychic in some way whether telepathic or telekinetic. Sam was psychic so it must be in their line somewhere. She couldn't find anything about whether he would experience pain or not. She hoped this wasn't going to be a huge mistake, but she couldn't find anything to say that it shouldn't be done, so she wasn't going to stop it.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It was time to get ready for the ceremony. Nessie had shown Dean and Sam how to put on the clothes. Dean looked down at himself. "Dude, I feel a freaking extra in the Last of the Mohicans." Sam just laughed. He could tell that Dean was very nervous. They dressed in buckskin vests, loin clothes, and moccasins. They had not seen the girls, but they knew that they would not be wearing much more than they were.

They walked out to the clearing. Alex was waiting for him. She was barely covered. She had symbols painted on her thighs, chest, arms and face. She had a garland of flowers on her head. Dean thought she was beautiful. He couldn't wait to see Nessie. Alex had the paint and put the required symbols on Dean and Sam. Then they all kneeled down on the blankets to wait for Nessie.

Dean thought Nessie was taking forever. Just when he was getting up to go find her, she came walking toward them. Dean couldn't breathe. Nessie was gorgeous. He wanted to run to her and take her in his arms. He had never seen anything so beautiful. She kneeled in front of him. She was beaming.

Nessie had gone over the ceremony with them so it would go smoothly. Dean and Nessie took hands.

"Dean, are you ready to begin?" Nessie asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be. By the way, you're beautiful."

Nessie smiled at Dean. He could be so sweet. Nessie was just as nervous as Dean. She had never done this before.

Dean and Nessie had chosen Sam to read the vows and Alex would hold the knife and rings. Dean and Nessie looked at Sam for him to begin.

"The time is nigh to begin a sacred ceremony. We are here to witness the mating ceremony of Dean Winchester and Vanessa Brazon. What is sworn here tonight will not be undone until death of either elf or human. The vows will be sanctified by blood and giving of rings. Let us begin. Do you both promise to speak words of love and encouragement to your partner and to not cultivate arguments and discord?"

"We do."

"Then drink your mouths' life blood."

Dean took a breath. Now, was time to taste her blood. Nessie had explained everything to him, so he knew what to expect but that did not help his nerves. He leaned down toward Nessie and opened his mouth. She bit the inside of his lip. He flinched as he felt the pinch. Nessie bit her own lips. She grabbed Dean's face and put her lips on his. Their blood began to mix. As Dean swallowed, he felt his mouth tinkle and a warmness spread throughout his body. The blood drinking wasn't that bad. He felt a little light headed. He swayed. Sam was watching Dean closely. When Dean opened his eyes, his pupils were completely blown. He looked like he was high.

"Whoa." Dean said softly. He felt amazing.

"Dean, are you okay? Can we continue" Asked Sam.

"Yes, just feels amazing."

Sam smirked at him. Trust Dean to get high from the blood. Sam continued. "Do you promise to freely give life's blood to your partner when needed or wanted?"

"We do."

"Then drink your necks' life' blood."

Alex handed the knife to her mom. Nessie cut her neck and handed the knife back to Alex. She motioned for Dean to drink. There was more blood with the cut. He was not sure how to do it, so he just closed his eyes and clamped his lips on the cut and sucked. The blood flowed into his mouth. He felt like he was flying. All too soon, Nessie pulled him away. She used her canines to break the skin on his neck and sucked long and deep. Dean couldn't describe the feeling. It was almost orgasmic.

Nessie pulled away from Dean and nodded for Sam to continue. They needed to hurry this along because she could tell Dean was getting too high too quickly from the blood.

"Do you promise to give unconditional love to your partner for all your days?"

"We do."

"Then drink your heart's life' blood."

Alex gave the knife to Nessie. She made a cut over her heart. Dean clamped onto the cut before Nessie motioned for him. He wanted more. He drank hungrily. Nessie was surprised by this. If she wasn't as euphoric as Dean from the blood drinking, she might have been worried about Dean overdosing. Sam was worried. Nessie had to push hard this time to get Dean to stop. She bit into his chest and drank quickly.

"Do you promise to kindle the passion so that it would burn brightly between you?"

"We do."

"Then drink your stomach's life blood."

Nessie stood and made a cut between her belly button and the top of her loin cloth. Dean leaned in and drank her blood. He wanted to throw her down and have his way with her now, but he knew that he had to wait, but he was struggling. Nessie had to almost knock him down to get him to let go. Dean stood on shaky legs to let Nessie drink.

"Do you promise to give your strength to your partner to lean on and hold on to?"

"We do."

"Then drink your spines' life blood."

Nessie turned around. Alex made the cut on the base of her spine. Dean drank and wrapped his arms around Nessie so he would not have to let go. Nessie started struggling to get him to let go. Alex and Sam pried Dean off Nessie. She had explained that this might happen because he was a human and the elf blood may be too strong a pull for him. Dean is turned around so that Nessie could drink.

Sam was apprehensive about the last one, but he knew that they could not stop. "Do you promise to stay faithful to only your partner and to not withhold sexual pleasure from each other?"

"We do."

"Then drink life blood from your most sacred place to complete the bonding."

Nessie lay down on the blanket and made a cut on her upper thigh. Dean drank deeply. Nessie was beginning to feel dizzy. Dean was drinking too much. She weakly tries to push him off her. He stubbornly hangs on to her. Dean growls and refuses to stop. Sam moves behind Dean and pulls him off. He struggles with Sam; he wants to go back to Nessie's blood. Sam forces Dean onto his back. Nessie moves quickly and bites Dean on his upper thigh and drinks. Dean feels an organism building, the more she sucks his blood. Before Dean finds release, Nessie pulls away. Dean groans with frustration.

Sam and Nessie pull Dean back into a kneeling position. Dean is swaying. Thankfully, it is almost over.

"Now that the partners have vowed love and devotion and drank life's blood, the ceremony will conclude with the giving of the rings. Alex hand Dean the rings for Nessie. Dean places the rings on Nessie's thumb and ring finger."

A typical elf mating has rings only placed on the thumbs, but they thought that rings on the ring finger would be able for people to understand that they were 'married.' It would just stop explaining what they were. They had decided to tell people that they were married. Life mates are what they really were and it meant more than marriage, but it was easier since they would around humans.

"Alex gives the rings to Nessie. Nessie places the rings on Dean's thumb and ring finger. Dean and Nessie the ceremony is finished. You are now and forever life mates. This bond cannot be broken."

Dean looked at Nessie. They kissed long and passionate. Alex and Sam started throwing rose petals on them. Dean and Nessie pulled back and laughed. They were mated now and forever. Dean wanted Nessie now, but he would have to wait just a little longer. They stood and let Sam and Alex hug and congratulate them. Nessie had tears of joy running down her face. She had never imaged she could be so happy. Dean picked up Nessie; he couldn't stand it any longer. He went to cabin followed closely by Sam and Alex. Dean took Nessie to their bedroom. He shut the door.

He looked at Nessie and felt such tenderness. "I love you so much."

"Dean, I love you too. I'm so happy"

They quickly removed what little clothes they had been wearing. They stood nude before each other. Nessie had explained to Dean that once they share that much blood, then the sex would be more intense. Whatever she felt, then he would feel it as well. Nessie blew on her arm. Dean looked at awe at this arm, he had felt like someone had blown on his arm.

Dean looked at her. "Will everything we do be like this?"

"Yeah, everything we do to each other, then the other will feel it. I've never experienced it, but my mom told me that you won't know where you end and the next person begins. She said at that point you really are one being. Are you ready to begin?"

He didn't answer her. He just picked her up and threw her on the bed and landed beside her. He started kissing her passionately. He had never felt anything even close to this before. He felt like every nerve ending on his body was alive and on fire. They both became so lost in the passion of the kissing. Nessie felt like she was flying.

Dean could not stand the foreplay any longer and slid into her with one fluid movement of his hips. They both screamed as they felt their own pleasure and the pleasure of the other person. Dean pumped his hips faster and Nessie met him thrust for thrust. They climaxed together each marveling in how different their organisms felt. They were truly one now. They were life mates. The experience was so intense that they both collapsed into a deep sleep. Dean's last thought was that his life was perfect.

THE END FOR NOW. MORE TO COME. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
